Itachi's weakness
by thelandofmakebelieve
Summary: Sakura now an ANBU has one problem. Itachi is her captain. Not only does she have to deal with Itachi's ego but his protectiveness as well. And what will Shikamaru do when he hears about this matter? Rated M just in case. COMPLETE!
1. You're LATE!

_**Hokage Residence **_

_**Building 5**_

_**5:30 am**_

_**Uchiha Itachi **_

"No!" I said to myself shaking as I read the Italic print on the message.

Out of all the ANBU captains mine had to be him! Why me? Why him? Uchiha Itachi is known for being cocky, rude, and arrogant. Not only that but he put his subordinates through so much training that he received new ones, monthly! To put it simple he is a pain the the ass to work with.

_Well, he has another thing coming if he thinks that he can get to us! _My inner screamed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day I thought to myself as I set my alarm but of course my insomnia loves to kick in on the most important days.

**Beep Beep Beep BEEP BEEPPP**

It was 5 a.m when my alarm went off and I swear that damn thing just gets louder and louder. Damn Uchiha for making us meet so early and on the other side of town to top it off! I rushed through the door proud of myself of making it here so quickly. I was not a morning person so I was pretty used to rushing early in the mornings.

"You're late." Itachi said as I came through the front door. I knew I should have woken up earlier I thought to myself as I looked down at my watch. Wait a minute, I did a double take at my watch and saw that I wasn't late at all.

"I'm on time." I shot back at him without thinking.

"If you are not here before me you are late. If you don't like it then go." He shot back.

_What an ass! _My inner was screaming._Who the hell does he think he is?_

"I understand." I said bitterly as I looked at him in his cold onyx eyes.

"The rest of you may leave." He said to the others never taking his eyes off of me. I looked around and saw Uzuki Yugao and Nara Shikamaru take a bag and leave as they gave me a look that said, I wouldn't want to be you right now, and left. When the door shut with a click Itachi came towards me and stopped just inches from me.

_Damn Uchiha, why was he so close?_ I swear I could almost feel his warm breath as he leaned down to observe my hair.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked a little skeptical. He didn't answer me for a while. I felt fingers run threw my hair and right then I let out a soft sigh.

_Get a hold of yourself Sakura!_ I can't believe I just sighed. What was wrong with me?

_ I can't he looks even better up close! _My face reddened when he brought my chin up with his index finger. I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to touch mine.

_Why isn't he kissing us? _My inner screamed. I opened my eyes to only see the anger in was no secret that Itachi was one of the best looking guys in the village but he was such an ass! Why couldn't I get a hold of myself and why wasn't he saying anything?

"Why is your hair so pink?" he asked me. I backed up and slapped his hand away from mine; or rather I would have if he wasn't so damn fast to move it before I could hit him.

"What's wrong with my hair being pink?" I yelled.

"If you haven't noticed you are a ninja you would be seen from a mile away with that pink hair of yours. I suggest that you quit now and try something…more suitable."

I paused. The nerve of that man! Who is he to tell me to find something more "suitable".

"I think I'll stay thank you." I said with a smile on my face.

"Very well then." He said with a smirk.

_The nerve of this man!_ My inner was ready to pounce.

"As of now you are unable to get your ANBU uniform or equipment because you were late. I will not accept tardiness I am not Kakashi." He said pissing me off even more.

"Unfortunately." I whispered under my breath. For the second time today he grabbed my chin, more firmly this time, and brought his lips to my ear.

"Listen or you will also be punished for talking back." He let go of my chin and put his hand to his head as if he were aggravated with me.

_HA I hope you get many more headaches. _My inner laughed.

"As I was saying, you will run 20 laps around the village before you are given your gear.

"What!" I yelled. "B-But that's not fair." This man was crazy! Did he even know how big the village was?

"What did I say about interrupting?" he said even more annoyed at my whining.

"You weren't even taking and it would take me at least an hour to just run Konoha three times at a normal pace." I stated.

"I will be at your home by three to give you your gear. If you are not finished by then don't bother being an ANBU member of my team.


	2. Run

_**Itachi's POV**_

The Hokage handed over a list of names to me, I glanced at it and was not pleased at all. Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzuki Yugao were the names presented before me.

"Why is there two females on this roster?" I questioned.

"Itachi you have never had any females on your team and honestly I'm tired of everyone that I put with you quitting or requesting a new captain." the Hokage yelled.

These girls wouldn't last a week with me. I suppose Uzuki would last a bit longer seeing as she has already been in ANBU for quite a while but why on earth did the Hokage transfer her to my team? She won't last, none of them will. There's a reason why you don't see many females on ANBU. They aren't strong enough to get there or they are the first to die in battle. I don't want to deal with death, tears, or emotions. Women are complicated and whiney and that won't be tolerated when I'm on a mission. The Hokage must be planning something that woman is always up to something. Or maybe she's trying to prove something I really don't care enough to know what or why but the weak won't last long i'll make sure of that.

"Maybe this team won't quit on you so soon this time." She said taking a shot of sake.

"Hn." They won't last I told myself.

"I will not go easy on them because of their sex." I said as the hokage took another drink.

"I know, and I hope you are not implying that females are weaker Uchiha." She yelled again.

_Actually I was but I was not about to tell her that._

"I will have you know that you will be leading my one and only apprentice."

_ Hn...interesting._

"And the other two?" I asked.

"Nara's boy has quite the mind and Uzuki has completed many ANBU missions without any problems. Now I need you to send out messages to each one of your new team mates on where you will meet. You know the drill Uchiha." And with that I was dismissed.

I had sent the letters out giving each one of them the time, date and where to meet along with my name. I was hoping that all of them would be smart enough to know to come early. However, there is always one that doesn't meet the standards. I went ahead and gave Uzuki and Nara the things they would need for training. At that very moment the other member of my team had finally arrived. Hopefully she would just quit today after I told her what she would need to do to get her gear for training.

"You're late." I told her. she looks confused at first but then has the nerve to give me a glare.

"I'm on time." she said.

Is she stupid? Doesn't she know that you should always be earlier than the set time? They teach you that kind of thing when you're a Jounin.

"If you are not here before me you are late. If you don't like it then leave." I tell her hoping she will just leave.

"I understand." Clearly she didn't by the tone of her voice. This girl!

"The rest of you may leave." I said in a harsh tone making them leave immediately.

I don't know what came over me but I wanted to have a little one on one with this kunoichi and teach her not to push my buttons. As the others left I came close and was shocked. Damn girl has pink hair. I couldn't help myself as I went forward and checked to really see if this was her hair. When I leaned in so that I could smell her shampoo I couldn't help myself but to lean more in so that I could find out what she smelled like. I inhaled and then it hit me she smelled like strawberries.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked.

Stupid girl stuttering over her own words I thought as I ran my fingers through her hair she sighed. Wait! Did she just s-sigh? Oh, shit. I thought as I felt my ANBU pants tighten. I reached for her chin knowing very well what I was doing. I wanted her and when she closed her eyes I could see she wanted me as well. No, I thought to myself. I got my act together and looked at this beautiful pink haired kunoichi as if she were the enemy. A beautiful enemy, with hair as pink as the flowers on the cherry blossom tree.

"Why is your hair so pink?" I demanded. At that very instant I saw her small hand reach to smack mine away and I quickly moved my hand away.

"What's wrong with pink hair?" she yelled. There was no way I was going to let this girl get the best of me.

"If you haven't noticed you are a ninja you would be seen from a mile away with your hair. I suggest that you quit now and find something…more suitable." Like taking care of my needs in bed I thought to myself. My ANBU pants weren't getting any looser with all of these images floating around in my head.

"I think I'll stay." I heard, her tone sounding very much like Kakashi.

"Very well then." I paused remembering that Kakashi had a pink haired kunoichi on his team of three. I had never really noticed her. Why in the world had I never noticed someone so beautiful? And it made me furious that this beautiful kunoichi wanted to strike me.

"As of now you are unable to get your ANBU uniform because you were late. I will not accept tardiness. I am not Kakashi." I said praying that she didn't have his skill of being late all the time.

"Unfortunately." I heard her whisper. I grabbed her chin wanting to smash my lips with hers but thought again and whispered in her ear.

"Listen or you will also be punished for talking back." This damn girl why did she have to be so adorable? I took a deep breath and continued.

"As I was saying you will run 20 laps around the village before you are given your gear." I could see her protesting in her mind while I was telling her this.

"What!" she yelled.

"B-But that's not fair." I loved the way she flustered.

"What did I say about interrupting?" I yelled annoyed with her for being the only one to ever talk back to me so damn much.

"You weren't even talking and it would take me at least an hour to just run the village three times at a normal pace." She whined. I found it quite cute which with anyone else I would have been quite annoyed. Still I would not show her any mercy. I would teach this pink headed girl to learn some respect for me.

"I will be at your house by three to give you your uniform. If you are not finished by then don't bother being an ANBU."


	3. First Names and Uniforms

_A.N. This chapter is not going to be that long but I hope you like it anyways. Also thanks so much to everyone that reviewed or even read my story _

_**3 p.m.**_

Stupid Uchiha! Making me run Konoha 20 damn times. I looked down at my watch it was already three. Where the hell was he? I waited ten more minutes just in case. Forget it, I thought to myself. Right when I went to grab for the door handle I felt a hand lift a strand of my hair.

"Uchiha!" I gasped and turned to face him, which I found out immediately, was a mistake. He was so close I couldn't even breathe properly with him this close to me and his eyes were the worst part. I didn't know what he was thinking with his onyx eyes staring at me. They were just so dark and mysterious you could get lost looking into them.

_Sakura get a hold of yourself!_ My inner yelled.

"You're late!" I told him. He just smirked and leaned down close to my ear. I hate it when he gets close my mind always seems to wonder off then.

"I don't remember saying that I had to be here a certain time, only you Haruno." I pushed him away quickly and tried to break free of his grasp when he caught my hands.

"W-What are you doing?" I felt like I was hyperventilating.

"Do you always stutter when I simply touch you Haruno?" he said with a cocky tone. I finally pulled away from his grasp and he let out a soft laugh. Wait a minute did Itachi just l-laugh? He barely talks let alone laughs.

"You have a nice laugh." I said without thinking.I was starting to do that a lot lately, not think.

"Where is my uniform Uchiha?" I quickly said trying to hide the fact that I just told Itachi I think is laugh is nice. I mean come on who says that?

_You do apparently._My inner was starting to piss me off.

_I do not_ I yelled back at myself.

"Your uniform is safely with me for now how about you invite me in for a drink." It was more of a demand than a question. I was the one that had to run 20 laps around the village and he's telling me to get him a drink! I looked back up only to see a missing Uchiha. I turned around and saw him waiting for me by my door.

"Hey you can't just barge in!"

"Does it look like I'm inside Haruno?"

_Stupid jerk_ I mumbled in my head as I stormed off inside my tiny apartment with Itachi close behind me.

"If you want a drink you will have to fix it yourself." I said as I flopped down on the sofa and kicked off my shoes. It was so comfortable I slowly dozed off and forgot all about the Uchiha in my kitchen.

_**Itachi's POV**_

I walked out of the kitchen with two ice waters, seeing as that was the only thing this girl had, and came into her small living room to see her sleeping on the sofa. Damn it, I swore as I set the waters down and picked her up to bring her to bed. As I set her down she moaned my name in her sleep and instantly my pants tighten once again. Why was this girl affecting me like this? I shook her slowly trying to wake her up.

"Ita-kun please let me sleep." Why was she so damn sweet in her sleep? I wanted to let her sleep as long as she wanted but I told myself other wise and shook her till she woke.

"I'm awake damn it!" she yelled.

I wanted to laugh at her change in attitude but I restrained myself. She looked like she hadn't had sleep in a few days. She had bags under her eyes, unbrushed hair, and for some reason she was still so eye catching.

"Uchiha w-why are you in my room?" she stuttered once again.

"There goes that stuttering again." I said as I set her uniform in her lap.

"You will need these for tomorrow Haruno we will be doing stamina practice." I saw the anger in her eyes as I told her tomorrows plans.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" she yelled poking me with her small finger.

"Haruno I suggest you stop poking me." I said aggravated but amussed as well.

"What's the matter Uchiha no one ever poke you before?" she said poking me again.

_This girl new all the right ways to push my buttons._

"Come on Uchiha what are you gonna to do?" She said again poking me.

"Have your fun now Haruno and I will have mine tomorrow." After I said that she stopped immediately.

"You're no fun." She said went to get up on her feet but almost fell if it wasn't for me catching her.

"Sakura are you okay?" I asked holding her close. She looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"T-That's the first time you've called me by my name." she told me. I paused and realized that she was right.

"Don't get to use to it, Haruno." I childishly said her last name on purpose.

"Itachi." She whispered my name as I set her on the bed. It sounded amazing on her lips. I made sure to turn around so that she couldn't see my face because if she had she would have known that I heard her soft whisper.

"I-Itachi." She said loud enough where I wouldn't have an excuse to say I didn't hear.

"Yes," I said letting her get away with calling me by my first name. I don't know why but it sounded nice on her lips.

_ Why ruin a nice thing?_ I thought to myself.

"Can you p-please say it again?" I turned to tuck her in bed while she looked at me the entire time.

"Goodnight Sakura," I said while planting a soft kiss on her forehead. With that I turned to leave the room.

"Goodnight Itachi," she said getting away with calling me Itachi once more.


	4. name calling

_**Thanks for everyone's reviews.**_

**SPOV**

It was five o'clock when I woke up I didn't want to be late and have to run the whole village again; so I set my alarm a bit earlier than I would have. Right when I got out of bed I felt pain in my feet. Why me? I asked as I forced myself to get out of bed. I wrapped my feet up in bandages and quickly put on my shoes ignoring the pain.

I arrived at the training field a whole ten minutes earlier along with Shikamaru and Yugao. Unsure of what sort of hell Itachi would put us through I braced myself as he came towards the three of us.

"I will test your stamina today along with your endurance." Itachi said to the three of us when he arrived.

"What's the difference?" I said under my breath sarcastically.

"The difference Haruno is that Stamina is more about energy and how much you put into it and endurance is how long you can last." he said with a smirk.

I had the slight feeling that he wasn't talking about running at all and I immediately became red.

"You all will be running Konoha until you can run no longer." He said.

_THAT EGOTISTICAL ASS! _Inner calm down, I said for both of us. If he wants to see how long we can last than bring it on Uchiha!

"Don't you think you should put a time limit on this endurance run? Some people don't know how to give up." Shikamaru said as he looked at me.

"That is not my problem Nara." Itachi said nonchalantly.

"…Troublesome." Shikamaru said as Itachi gave him a glare and said one word.

"Begin."

All three of us ran off and as soon as we got out of eye sight and hearing rage I punched Shikamaru in the arm.

"Hey, what the heck Sakura!" Shikamaru complained.

"What was that comment supposed to mean back there shika?" I asked.

"It was nothing but the truth. I only hope you don't take this training too serious."

"Of course she will we all have to Nara." Yugao said.

"Look you might have been in ANBU before but fortunately for you, you have no clue how far Sakura takes things." Shikamaru told Yugao.

"No Uzuki is right we have to give it our all no matter what Shika. It's not our fault if you're lazy."

"…Troublesome women." Shikamaru mumbled.

_**Five hours later Itachis POV**_

I see Shikamaru and Yugao coming back exhausted and I stupidly try to look around them to see if Sakura is there. How is this girl always on my mind?

"Where is Haruno?" I ask them worried they might have just left her behind somewhere.

"I told you that some people don't know how to give up. This is why I suggested a time limit." The Nara kid said in an annoyed tone.

"You can start making suggestions when you are ANBU captain but for now you will just have to take the orders I give Nara, is that understood?"

"Yeah yeah I understand." The kid said in a lazy manner. I wasn't going to take anything from a Nara. After waiting an hour I thought it was time to dismiss the other two.

"You two may go I will take care of Haruno." After a few more minutes of waiting I ran the opposite way that Sakura went and saw her struggling to continue. I wouldn't let her continue like this. I ran up to her and picked her up. I felt her immediately protest.

"Stop moving." I yelled. She was so small and ferocious.

"Then let me down! I can still run." She said still trying to get out of my arms.

"Sakura you are done for today everyone has gone home so you can stop running." She finally stopped moving in my arms but only to give me an aggravated look.

"I thought you wanted to know how much energy I had and how long I could last Uchiha? Let me go and I will show you." All I could think about was how she felt in my arms and how light she was.

This damn girl! Did she even know what she was doing to me? I looked down at her to only see her grinning. Oh she knew what she was doing, this little vixen. I went ahead and set her down but right when I did her feet gave out on her.

"Damn it." I heard her say under her breath.

I saw her trying to get back up so she could continue. I don't know why but I was starting to get angry. There was no way I was going to let her continue.

"You should be careful to know your limit." I said to her as I picked her back up.

"I-Itachi put me back down."

"No." I said and began walking. She felt good in my arms.

"You can at least tell me where you're taking me."

"To the hospital you can't even stand." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you stupid?" she said trying to get free again. She was also testing her luck. Why was it that I let this girl get away with so much?

"I am perfectly capable of healing myself! Do you know what Tsunade would say if she saw such a thing? I go to the hospital to heal people not get healed so let me down!"

"So you are the Hokage's apprentice and not Uzuki?" I asked quiet surprised. I had always thought that Uzuki Yugao was the Hokage's apprentice and never really looked into the the background of _any_ of my teammates.

"How can you be so clueless about the people you are working with? Just set me down so I can go home Uchiha."

It bugged me the way she said my surname. I wanted her to call me Itachi again, I wanted her to say it the way she did in her sleep.

"Very well I will take you home then."

"Ugh! Fine whatever Uchiha, you win." She said as she went still in my arms.

"W-What are you doing she said all of a sudden."

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm walking you home."

"Can't you just hurry up and take me home instead of walking and taking your sweet time? The villagers will talk you know."

I took my time walking her home anyways which she didn't like too much. Soon after her complaints she fell asleep in my arms. When I reached her apartment I was about to wake her when I found that her door was unlocked. I immediately activated my sharingan and checked her place for any intruders.

"Damn it Sakura." I mumbled under my breath.

Of course she would be careless and leave her door unlocked for anyone to get in. I laid her in bed and took off her shoes and all the bandages she had on her feet. I was shocked to see her feet blistered and bloody. I didn't want to leave her feet like that so I searched her place and found everything I needed to disinfect and wrap up her feet.

"Sleep well Sakura." I tucked her in and planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving her alone.


	5. Naruto's idea

_**Sorry I know this chapter is a bit short . Oh and thank you reviewers for the reviews and advice . **_

When I woke up I was in my bed with my feet bandaged up messily like if some little kid had wrapped them. I would have never thought that Itachi could be bad at something but boy was I wrong. I laughed as I looked at my feet. All of a sudden I heard a knock on my door and someone walk in.

"Naruto is that you?" I called out. No it's too quiet to be Naruto.

"Sakura it's just me." I heard as I started to reach for my kunai.

"I came to see if you made it home in one piece." Shikamaru said as he came in my room.

"Of course I made it!" I yelled mad that he thought I wouldn't.

"Well I didn't know if you were still out there running you know how you get Sakura... What the hell happened to your feet, and who did the crappy bandaging?" He asked when he saw my feet. This only made me laugh more.

"Itachi did it can you believe he did such a crappy job?" Shikamaru grimaced and sat down to take off my bandages.

"I'm sure it will be a lot easier to heal like this and why was the Uchiha tending to your feet?" he said with a worried look in his eyes.

"I'm not sure maybe he felt bad for making me run 20 laps around the village yesterday."

"He did what?" shika yelled.

"It was because I was late." I said.

"Sakura just try to stay on the Uchiha's good side okay."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said does everyone always think I'm just this weak little girl who can't take care of herself?

"Sakura I know you, you will try to prove yourself or worse try to beat up the Uchiha. He's not someone to mess with Sakura I know your strong but just listen to me for once okay."

"Shika I'm perfectly capable of handling one Uchiha."

"Sakura just don't go overboard okay? I'll see you at practice tomorrow oh and Naruto told me to tell you dinners on him." Shikamaru said taking his leave.

_**Ichiraku Ramen Shop**_

"Oi Sakura!" Naruto yelled as I sat down.

"Naruto I'm right here you don't have to yell." I said hitting him across the head. I missed Naruto and his obnoxious ways.

"Ah sorry Sakura It's just that we never see each other anymore since we got put on different teams." He said rubbing his head.

"I'll just have some soup Ayme." I said to her with a smile.

"Hey what's wrong Sakura you never get soup?"

"Stupid Uchiha."

"What did Sasuke-teme do Sakura!"

"It's not him but his stupid egotistical brother!"

_His tall dark eyed handsome ass of a_ brother. My inner said while drooling. 

"Huh?"

"I got him for an ANBU captain." I sighed.

"Well it's better than having pervy Genma as a captain." Naruto said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah well at least you don't have to heal your feet from blood and blisters with Genma."

"YOU WHAT!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto my ears!" I said hitting him once more on the head.

"He he ... sorry Sakura. Hey I know why don't we go play a trick on Uchiha!" Naruto said with a mouth full of noodles. Normally I would just ignore Naruto's stupid plans seeing as how they always ended in misfortune but it couldn't hurt to just find out what this trick was.

"…What kind of trick?" I asked curious.

"He he he." Naruto whispered his plan in my ear.

"I'm in let's do it!"


	6. color

"Okay, remember Naruto just keep quiet and our plan will work."

"Hehe no problem Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"Dope you're already too loud."

"Oh sorry."

"Ugh…you got the stuff we need?"

"Yeah you see." Naruto said as he pulled things out of the bag and dropping most of them.

"Why did I agree to this? Naruto put the things back in the bag," I yelled. "Let's go through the window the door is probably locked."

"Hey do you think Itachi sleeps with his eyes open," Naruto asked whispering. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Let's just hope we don't get caught. Let's get this window open." Naruto lifted up the window but couldn't seem to budge it open all the way.

"Naruto lift it more I don't think we will be able to fit."

"It won't budge Sakura I can only get it this far I think Itachi must have put something there to make sure no one gets in."

"You think? Ugh …. Lift me up I think I might be able to fit." Itachi and his stupid window.

"Naruto come on."

"Sakura I can't fit... here," Naruto said as he handed me his bag.

"But I can't do this without you."

"Yes you can, just do what I would do." I took a deep breath put Naruto's bag on and searched for Itachi's room. Itachi's place was how I expected it to be clean, neat, and no color what so ever.

"Time to add a little color," I wispered to myself. I took out all the paint that Naruto had and had to hold my laugh back. The only colors that Naruto had put in the bag were orange and pink. When I finished redecorating Itachi's living room I moved on to what seemed to be his kitchen. I went into his fridge and decided to eat all of his onigiri, which was the only thing in there. When I moved on to his room I froze.

He looked so peaceful in his sleep. But I think he would look a bit friendlier if I changed up his looks a bit but first I need to do something with this room. I pulled out the pink paint, and put it everywhere. Afterwards I pulled out Naruto's orange sharpie and started drawing all over Itachi's egotistical face.

"Draw one more thing on my face and you will regret it," he said as I went into shock and panic mode all at the same time.

_**Itachi's POV**_

When I arrived home I set my onigiri in the fridge to eat for later. I was too tired to do anything even to eat. I had stayed with Sakura for a few hours after I had wrapped her bandages even though I hadn't been able to sleep the previous nights. I went straight to my room after I set my food in the fridge I figured that everything was secure enough for me to sleep without setting all of the traps I usually set. I was sleeping just when we I felt something, or rather someone, drawing on my face. I was about to open my eyes until I got a whiff of strawberries, Sakura's sent.

"Draw one more thing on my face and you will regret it." I felt Sakura stiffen and I knew it was her. I was just dreaming about her and here she was interrupting my sleep. She quickly tried to run from me but I grabbed her and pinned her down to the bed.

"You should really try and be more discrete when breaking in Sakura."

"H-How'd you know it was me?"

"I told you to just quit now your pink hair will always be a giveaway." I could see her getting angry at this comment but I didn't care she was the one that came into my house. I wondered if there was anyone else in on this with her.

"Who else is here Sakura?"

"N-No one, can I get up now?" I let her up despite her breaking in I knew she couldn't escape from me and if she did she wouldn't have gotten far. I turned on my light only to see my room completely destroyed there was pink paint everywhere!

"Sakura!" I yelled and when I looked at her and she hid under my covers. I tried not to laugh at the sight of her hiding under my covers. I sat on the bed and tried to pull the covers off of her head.

"Sakura get from under there now."

"No."

"Sakura you can either get from under my blankets or I will have to force them off." Sakura got from under the covers and when she saw my face she burst out in laughter.

_**Back to Sakura's POV**_

I quickly tried to run but Itachi grabbed me and pinned me down to the bed. "You should really try and be more discrete when breaking in Sakura," Itachi said.

"H-How'd you know it was me?"

"I told you to just quit now your pink hair will always be a giveaway." That asshole I don't even care that I got caught now. I tried to get up and push him off of me but he wouldn't budge.

"Who else is here Sakura?" Itachi asked alarmed. I couldn't tell on Naruto at least he would get away.

"N-No one, can I get up now?" Itachi looked at me like I was stupid but let go of me anyways. He was probably thinking that he could catch me anyways if I were to run. Itachi moved over to his light switch and when the lights came on he took a good look around his room then his deadly eyes looked down upon me.

"Sakura!" I had never heard an Uchiha yell before but when Itachi yelled my name all I could do was take Itachi's blankets and hide underneath them. I felt Itachi come and sit on the bed then he tried to pull the covers off but I wouldn't let him.

"Sakura get from under there now," he said angrily.

"No."

"Sakura you can either get from under my blankets or I will have to force them off." I pulled the blanket down but when I saw Itachi's face I couldn't help but think of Naruto and laugh.

"Now that you are done laughing you can get to cleaning up."

"But that would take forever! Your dining room is-" I stopped talking.

_Shit_. My inner yelled.

"What did you do to the rest of my house?"

"Just added a little color." Itachi glared at me and walked out of the bedroom.

"Stay put or else." he ordered as he walked out of the room.


	7. Maid

**Sakuras POV**

There was absolutly no way in hell that I was listing to a man that looked like he wanted to kill me.

"Stay put or else." I said out loud copying Itachi's voice.

"Stupid jerk." I looked around the room and patted myself on the back. His room was so pink it was kind of hard to take it all in at once.

"SAKURA," Itachi yelled from what seemed to be the kitchen.

"Crap," I said outloud.

_We need to get out of here! _I looked around for a way out and saw a window across the room. Right when I opened the window Itachi walked in the room.

"I hope you're not about to do what I think you're doing," Itachi said in a stern voice.

"N-No not at all I was just getting some fresh air," I said with a fake smile. Itachi closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Go clean my living room now! I do not appreciate you and Naruto playing this so called prank at three o'clock in the morning."

"How'd you kn-" I cut myself off.

"W-What makes you think Naruto had anything to do with this?" Itachi stepped closer and crabbed my chin. He was making a habit of grabbing my chin when he was mad.

"Sakura how naive do you think I am?"

"On a scale from one through ten?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sa-ku-ra" he said scary as hell lifting my chin even higher.

"I-It wasn't him! It was only me," I said slapping his hand away.

"Then you can start cleaning alone."

"Fine by me!"

"Oh and Sakura this isn't your only punishment." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Jerk," I whispered.

"What was that I didn't quite hear?"

"Nothing …. Oh and Uchiha you might want to wash your face off it's kind of hard to take you serious," I said as I left to clean the living room.

_**Itachi's POV**_

"SAKURA," I yelled from the kitchen. That girl had nerve to eat my food out of the fridge while destroying my house with paint! I knew that Naruto had to be in on this little prank as well since the main colors of my house were now orange and pink.

"Crap," I heard as I headed back to my bedroom. The next thing I saw was Sakura opening the window about to escape.

"I hope you're not about to do what I think you're doing," I warned making sure she knew that I was there.

"N-No not at all I was just getting some fresh air," she said while smiling. I closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying not to lose control. This girl was possibly the only person I knew that could crawl under my skin and irk me.

"Go clean my living room now! I do not appreciate you and Naruto playing this so called prank at three o'clock in the morning." I yelled unable to keep my cool.

"How'd you kn-" she was about to say then stopped herself.

"W-What makes you think Naruto had anything to do with this?" she said.

I stepped closer and crabbed her chin. "Sakura how naive do you think I am?"

"On a scale from one through ten?" She asked sarcastically.

"Sa-ku-ra" I said hoping she would get the picture. She was so close to making me loose it.

"I-It wasn't him! It was only me," she said slapping my hand away. Which only made me want to grab more than just her chin and dare her to remove myself from her again.

"Then you can start cleaning alone." I said instead of giving into my emotions.

"Fine by me," she yelled.

"Oh and Sakura this isn't your only punishment." I said only to annoy her.

"Jerk," she whispered thinking that I would not hear it.

"What was that I didn't quite hear?"

"Nothing …. Oh and Uchiha you might want to wash your face off it's kind of hard to take you serious," she said as she left to clean the living room.

Damn that girl, I thought to myself as I went to the bathroom to wash my face. When I looked in the mirror I knew why she wasn't taking me so serious. I had hearts, butterflies, rainbows, and other 'cute' animals all over my face. I tried washing it off but whatever that damn girl used was strong and wouldn't wash away.

_**Sakura's POV**_

When I finish up cleaning the living room I went into the bedroom only to find Itachi's face red from trying to was the perminit maker off. I couldn't help but laugh as I saw this which only made him more upset.

"How do I get the rest of this off," He said in a demanding voice.

"I think you will just have to give it time to come off by itself."

"And exactly how much time are we talking Sakura?"

"Um I think about a day I will have to ask Naruto."

"Naruto huh?" He looked at me seriously.

"I mean because I borrowed his markers a few days ago so he didn't know about any of this."

"But orange and pink where the only colors that made it in the re decorating process."

"I couldn't find the other markers. Itachi can I go home now?"

"Oh, so It's Itachi again?" he said as he came closer.

"I-I …um"

"Sakura you are not done cleaning," he whispered in my ear.

"Itachi please I will come back tomorrow and finish up I am sleepy."

"Fine, then tomorrow I will have a maids outfit for you to wear while cleaning."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would, so I suggest you finish cleaning all of your mess."

"Fine, I will see you tomorrow then," I said giving him a smirk as I walked out.

_**Itachi's POV**_

When Sakura came into the room laughing I wanted to explode. How could one little pink haired girl make my head feel like it was on the verge of exploding.

"How do I get the rest of this off," I said in a demanding voice.

"I think you will just have to give it time to come off by itself."

Time? My head repeated the words over and over.

"And exactly how much time are we talking about Sakura?"

"Um I think about a day I will have to ask Naruto." One day I could handle that couldn't I? I would just have to cancel everything and stay inside so that no one would see me like this. And I knew that Naruto was a part of this. It seemed like something he would do.

"Naruto huh?"

"I mean because I borrowed his markers a few days ago so he didn't know about any of this." She was a horrible liar and why did I like that? I had to stop myself from smiling. Wasn't I just mad at this girl? I asked myself.

"But orange and pink where the only colors that made it in the re-decorating process," I said words escaping from my thoughts.

"I couldn't find the other markers. Itachi can I go home now?" she was pouting hoping I would givin and say yes.

"Oh, so It's Itachi again?" I asked and came closer.

"I-I …um"

"Sakura you are not done cleaning," I whispered in her ear.

"Itachi please I will come back tomorrow and finish up I am sleepy." she said rubbing her eyes.

"Fine, then tomorrow I will have a maids outfit for you to wear while cleaning." It would be a nice punishment for her and I would love to make my dreams that have been haunting me come ture.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would, so I suggest you finish cleaning all of your mess." I warned her knowing that she would just finish cleaning.

"Fine, I will see you tomorrow then," she said giving me smirk as she walked out. Damn this girl if she thought that I was bluffing then she was dead wrong!

_**Sakura's POV**_

When I woke up I took a long shower and thought about what in the worlds I was going to do about Itachi. Hopefully he was bluffing about the whole maid thing. There was no way in hell that I would ever clean his house in a maid outfit. I rather him kill me. I got out of the shower and was about to dress when I heard banging on my door. I quickly threw on my clothes and open the door.

"SAKURA YOUR SAFE!" Naruto yelled as he hugged me to death.

"Naruto you BAKA!" I yelled at him and hit him on the forehead.

"What happen Sakura?"

"Itachi that's what happen he caught me and now I have to go to his place today and finish cleaning his room. Unless-" I smiled as I had a great idea.

"Sakura what's going on I don't like when you smile like that."

"Don't worry Naruto we are just going to take a trip to Ino's place." I assured him.

"B-But Sakura why are we going there?"

"She was a Maid for Halloween remember." I said smiling.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with me?"

_**Itachi's POV**_

I had gotten up early this morning to try and wash the marker off of my face when I heard her knocking like a mad man at the door.

"It's about time she got here." I said to myself.

_**Naruto's POV**_

I left Ino's house hearing Sakura and Ino laugh as I raced to Itachi Uchiha's house hoping that no one would see me. When I knocked on the Uchiha's door he opened it before I could even finish my cool knock. When he open the door though he looked at me and then just passed out.

"Oh well I guess I can go eat ramen now he he he."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto (sad face)

_This chapter is super short I'm so sorry but I will try and post the rest soon. I'm probably not gonna have it up till Monday when I'm recovered from the nightlife of downtown Orlando. Get to see Enrique Iglesias, Pitbull, and Prince Royce so I'm super excited and can't write about much when my mind is somewhere else but this is how far I got I figured I would go ahead and put this much out._

_**Ino's place**_

"We should have followed Naruto to see the look on that Uchiha's face when he woke up."

"Ino if we did that Itachi would be sure to catch us."

"What do you mean _us_ forehead if anyone gets caught I'm putting all of this on you!" Ino yelled pointing her finger at me.

"Oh then what about the maid costume Ino-pig?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about billboard brow."

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Huh I wonder who that could be." Ino went to the door as I ran in her kitchen to eat the rest of the cookies she hid. I finished eating the last bit and wondered what was taking Ino so long.

"Ha maybe one of her boy toys," I said to myself.

"S-S…SAKURA!" Ino yelled sounding as if she had seen a ghost. Ugh she was always calling me for something stupid!

"What is it this ti-" I couldn't believe my eyes Uchiha Itachi standing front and center at Ino's door and not to mention with the marker still all over his face.

"Are you trying to catch flies with your mouth like your friend?" Itachi asked being a smart-ass. I quickly shut my mouth and came back to reality. While Ino just stood there catching fly's as Itachi would put it.

"What do you want Uchiha?" I said clearly, quite proud of myself for my voice not cracking. Itachi took a few steps closer to me and smirked.

"I need you Sakura." He whispered in my ear while I turned as red as a tomato.

"Your maid ran away and my bedroom is still not clean."

"C-Clean it yourself," I said my voice cracking that time.

"Yamanaka do you mind me taking Sakura off your hands for the day?" That girl better not say yes!

"S-Sure Uchiha-Sama." With that Itachi threw me over his shoulder and left Ino-pig standing there to catch flies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own Naruto blah blah blah yadi yadi ya….. Enjoy ^-^**

"Itachi put me down!"

"I'm only going to tell you this once stop hitting my back."

"Fine," I said as I took a hand full of his hair and yanked it.

_SMACK_

"Ouch! Itachi you pervert keep your damn hands to yourself!"

_SMACK_

"Itachi you!" I pulled his hair as hard as I could this time making him snarl under his breath and quickly pulling me off of his shoulder and into his arms carrying me bridal style. I didn't say a word until we arrived to his house.

"Can you put me down now?" Itachi just smirked at me and brought me inside still carrying me.

"I-Itachi what are you d-doing?" I said as I saw him leading me into his bedroom. He laid me on the bed and left the room leaving me here.

"…Itachi," I yelled wondering why he just left me here.

"Sakura you don't have to yell I was coming back to you." I tried to stop myself from blushing and get back to reality.

"What's in your hands?" I demanded.

"What you are going to use to wash this damn marker off my face. Do you have any idea how many people stared at me while coming to get you?"

"Who told you to come and get me?"

"Hn," he said as he set the bowl of soapy water on the desk next to the bed.

"Why isn't Naruto here cleaning? What did you do to him Itachi?"

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"I know you did! Tell me now." Itachi just simply ignored me and pushed me over as he laid down on the bed.

"Get this marker off my face." He was such a jerk.

He wanted his face clean then I would clean his stupid face! I sat on top of his stomach and saw his eyes widen in surprise. I reached over to grab the warm wash cloth and scrubbed his face as hard as I could.

"Sakura," he said as he grabbed my hand.

"What?"

"My face is not a wall you cannot scrub it as hard as you like." I pulled my hand back and began to softly scrub the marker off his face.

"The rag is too cold now put it in the warm water." He said with his eyes closed all relaxed.

"You wish is my command princesses."

"Sakura do not push my buttons."

"Yes your highness." With that Itachi opened his eyes and pulled me closer to his face with his fingertips lowering my chin to his.

"I-Itachi."

"Sshh." His pushed his lips onto mine and began to push open my mouth with his tongue. I was in shock and couldn't move I just laid on top of him letting him kiss me, but when I felt his tongue touch I began to kiss him back even more passionately than either of us expected. My hands swam threw his dark hair as I began to drown myself in his kiss.

"Sakura." He said pulling away and taking a deep breath.

"We have to breathe dear." I turned my head away embarrassed.

"W-Why-"

"Sshh."He had cut me off again. He took the wet wash cloth out of my hand and threw it on the ground.

"Hey," I yelled.

"Shut up," he said as he pulled me off of his stomach and turned to the side to pull me into his chest.

"Itachi?" he had his eyes closed and his arms around me tightly.

"I am still tired Sakura, sleep." I laid in his arm still shocked and tense.

Why did he kiss me and why in the world did I react like that?

_um maybe because he's hot as hell and we like him! _

Shut up inner! I- I don't like him.

_Oh, please if you didn't like him you wouldn't be here in his arms cuddled so close._

That's not fair he's the one that pulled me into him.

_Then why didn't you stop him? Or better yet why is your heart beating so fast? You should have seen your face when he called you dear!_

"Shut up already!"

"Talking to yourself again?" Itachi asked me with his eyes closed.

"N-No."

"Sakura, do I have to punish you for lying as well?"

"But I …. (sigh) no."

"That's a good girl now sleep."

_**ITACHI'S POV**_

"Itachi put me down!" She screamed and began hitting me as we walked out of her blonde friend's apartment.

"I'm only going to tell you this once stop hitting my back."

"Fine," she said as she took a hand full of my hair and yanked it. That's it!

_SMACK_

"Ouch! Itachi you pervert keep your damn hands to yourself!"

_SMACK_

I smacked her behind again hoping that she would just shut up already. Hadn't she done enough today?

"Itachi you!" She pulled my hair again this time yanking it as hard as she could. I pulled her down in my arms so that she would stop pulling my hair and surprisingly she began as quite as a mouse. Well, until we arrived to the house.

"Can you put me down now?" She asked sounding a bit flustered. I gave her a small smile and bagan carrying her to my room.

"I-Itachi what are you d-doing?" I laid her on the bed and went into the kitchen to get the things I would need for her to get this damn marker off.

"…Itachi," I heard her yell from the room.

"Sakura you don't have to yell I was coming back to you." I saw her trying to look serious as a light pink shade appeared upon her cheeks.

"What's in your hands?" she demanded.

"What you are going to use to wash this damn marker off my face. Do you have any idea how many people stared at me while coming to get you?" I regretted telling her this right after I said it. She didn't need to know that I was basically laughed at on my way to retrieving her.

"Who told you to come and get me?"

Who told you to send Naruto to my house dress as a maid? I thought to myself.

"Hn," I said as I set the bowl of soapy water on the desk next to the bed.

"Why isn't Naruto here cleaning? What did you do to him Itachi?" She asked me. For a moment I almost thought that she was reading my mind.

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"I know you did! Tell me now." I thought about what she would do if she knew what I did to Naruto for him to keep his mouth shut about me fainting.

"Get this marker off my face." I told her hoping that she would just drop the whole Naruto thing.

She made a face at me then lend over and sat just above my stomach. Did she have any idea what she was doing to me. When she lend over to grab the rag out of the water I could see perfectly down the white shirt I almost believed that she would just do what she was told and behave but of course she just had to scrub my face as if it was a wall.

"Sakura," I said as I grabbed her hand.

"What?"

"My face is not a wall you cannot scrub it as hard as you like." she pulled her hand back and began to softly scrub the marker off of my face.

"The rag is too cold now put it in the warm water."

"You wish is my command princesses." Why couldn't she just do something without irking me?

"Sakura do not push my buttons."

"Yes your highness."

That was is I grabbed her chin with my fingertips and pulled her into me.

"I-Itachi." I heard her say smelling the sweetness of her hair. She smelled good, too good.

"Sshh."

I couldn't help myself I told myself that I just wanted a small sample of her sweet lips. I brought my lips to hers and felt her stiffen up. I told myself that I was just taking a sample but once my lips touched hers I couldn't help but to try a bit more. I began to open her mouth with my tongue and was surprised when she began to kiss me back passionately. She sunk her body into mine and began to run her fingers wildly in my hair. I never thought that I would want her to pull my hair again but when she was kissing me I would allow her to pull as hard as she wanted.

"Sakura." I said her name trying to get her to take a breath.

"We have to breathe dear." She turned her head away embarrassed.

"W-Why-"

"Sshh." I didn't want her to talk and tell me what I already knew. That we weren't supposed to do this because, I was her captain. I took the wet wash cloth out of her hand and threw it on the ground.

"Hey," she yelled.

"Shut up," I told her as I pulled her off of my stomach and turned to the side to pull her into my chest.

"Itachi?"

"I am still tired Sakura, sleep."

I laid there wondering to myself why in the world I put myself in this position.

"Shut up already!" I heard her say to herself.

"Talking to yourself again?" I asked.

"N-No." I knew that she was lying.

"Sakura, do I have to punish you for lying as well?"

"But I …. (Sigh) no." She

"That's a good girl now sleep." She closed her eyes and began to relax in my arms.

This girl was bad at lying, said whatever was on her mind, so damn determined on everything she did, and the only person that I couldn't get out of my head. I wasn't stupid I knew what this meant I was in love with this girl that I barely knew.

I wasn't sure how she, out of all people, got me so infatuated with her but I knew one thing for sure, Sakura was going to be mine whether she liked it or not.

**Good? Bad? Let me know what you think **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay first I want to say thank you guys so much for reading my story and giving it a chance. Every time I read the comments I blush so much! So thank you guys for making me so happy and giving your advice and comments. ILY ^-^**

When I woke up the sun was bright and shining right in my eyes I lend over to grab my big fluffy pillow and instead ended up slapping something hard. When I opened my eyes I saw Itachi looking at me angrily.

"Itachi!" I looked around and saw that I was not in my room but Itachi's and then I remembered how I got here.

_That's right Itachi had kissed me._

"Sakura if you don't mind informing me on why you just slapped me." Itachi said grabbing my chin so that I was looking at him now.

"Sorry I thought you were my pillow," I said trying hard not to blush.

"Of course," Itachi mumbled under his breath while he got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked which only made Itachi smirk.

"To take a shower while you clean up my room."

"Wait what!"

"Sakura you still have to clean my room."

_Stupid jerk_

"It better be clean by time I get out."

I was finished with Itachi's room before he got out just like he said so I decided to take a nap on the bed that I just made up. Right when I laid down Itachi came out of the bathroom.

"Sakura is the marker off my face yet?"

"umm…uhh."

"Sakura my face is up here." Itachi said with only a towel on his lower half.

"…y-yeah it's off now."

_I never knew that Itachi had so many muscles._

"Sakura." I suddenly felt Itachi pulling me into his hard chest and him lifting my chin.

"There, maybe now you will pay attention. As I was saying I want you to quit ANBU."

"What are you crazy?" I said trying to push myself out of his arms.

"Sakura just listen to me. I want to keep you safe but it's impossible if you are on my squad."

"I don't need you to keep me safe!"

"No but you need me just like I need you isn't that right Sakura?" He asked as he kissed me softly on my lips.

"But Itachi I don't wanna quit. I can't quit." Itachi let me go all of a sudden sat on the bed and sighed.

"Sakura at least request a different captain."

"Why? I don't want to."

"Sakura I will not give you any special treatment and go easy on you just because we are together."

"Who said we were together?" I said putting my hand to my hip.

"Sakura!"

"I'm just saying you never even asked Itachi you just demanded it." Itachi grabbed my hips and sat me on top of his lap.

"Then let me tell you again so that you understand, you are mine." With that he lead down and kissed me passionately.

"Itachi you can't just ask for a transfer without a reason."

"Then tell the hokage the truth you are with me so you wish to be put on a different team."

_The nerve of this guy!_

"Itachi I am not telling Tsunade that."

"If you will not tell her then I will."

"Itachi you can't please."

"Why Sakura give me one good reason."

_Just go all sweet on him that always works with guys._

"….Because I want to stay by you. I don't want any other man teaching me but you Itachi."

"Sakura that sort of act does not work on me."

"Fine then I don't have to pretend to be sweet anymore. I'm not switching teams I don't care what you say and you can't make me switch anyway." I said pouting.

"Sakura I will work you so hard that you will quit before we even have a mission. So, I suggest that you just do as you're told." Itachi gave me a small smirk before kissing my neck and making me squirm.

"Itachi you can't do that! You said that you wouldn't treat me any differently!"

"Sakura dear I said that I would not go easy on you. I never said that I wouldn't go harder on you."

"Itachi that's not fair!"

"Then listen to me Sakura and stop being so damn stubborn. I don't want to have to go hard on you but I will if you do not listen."

"…Bring it on then," I said as I got up from Itachi's lap only to be pulled back.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Itachi said as he nibbled on my ear.

"Itachi I have to go home and change for practice!"

"Okay but you will come back to my house when you are done."

"Why?"

"Because Sakura there is a lot we still have to discuss."

"You mean about …us?"

"You didn't think I would just let you walk around freely without some rules did you?"

"What do you mean rules?"

"I will give you an example Sakura-dear. You will not go around drinking at 12 o'clock at night with Naruto like you have been doing the past few nights."

"Have you been spying on me?"

"That is not the point."

"Itachi tell me have you been spying on me?"

"I do not need to spy when you hang out with a kid that shouts about everything he does with you."

_Stupid Naruto and his loud mouth._

"Fine but I'm going home to shower after practice then."

"Just pack what you will need for my place you can take a shower here."

"I-I don't want to."

"Sakura you will go gather your things drop them off here and then we will head to practice."

"Wait t-together?" Itachi lead down and nibbled on my ear.

"What's wrong darling you don't want anyone seeing us together?"

"I-Itachi!"

"What would happen if I did this very small act of affection in front of the rest of our team."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I guess you will find out later now won't you." Itachi said as he bit my ear.

"Ouch Itachi that hu-" Before I could finish I was interrupted by a pair of lips. Itachi pulled away when he was finished assaulting me and laughed.

"Itachi that's not funny!"

"Go collect your things before I do it for you." Itachi yell serious again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Itachi's weakness ch.11**

When I was finished collecting my things for Itachi's I went back to his place to find him waiting for me outside.

"It took you long enough." He looked angry for some reason.

"I wanted to eat before I came back."

"And so you decided to take forever making me think of a hundred reasons why you weren't here already."

"…Itachi were you …worried?"

"Put your things inside and let's go!"

"You were worried weren't you?" I put my things in the house and came back out and held on to Itachi's hand.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked confused.

"I'm holding your hand don't you like it?" He didn't say anything but he didn't let go of my hand either so I figured that he liked it. When we got closer to where we were supposed to be training I tried to let go of Itachi's hand but he wouldn't let go.

"I-Itachi what are you doing?" He just looked at me and smirked as I asked this.

"Let go of my hand right now!"

"You're the one that wanted to hold my hand."

"Y-Yeah b-but the others!" This time Itachi let out a soft laugh. Even though it was the most beautiful I had ever heard I wanted to punch him for putting me in this situation.

"Let them see I don't care."

"You are doing this on purpose you think if they see us like this than everyone will know, including Tsunade, and she will try and put me on a different team. But your wrong I won't let her put me on a different team!"

"We will see," Is all he said as he held my hand even tighter. When we arrived to the training grounds Shikamaru and Yugao looked at us incredulously.

"Sakura, Uchiha-Sama what's going on? Is this a scare tactic that we are doing for training or something?" Shikamaru asked.

"Can I not walk with my girlfriend to training Nara?" I gave Itachi a death glare and he leaded over and kissed my forehead.

"Itachi!"

_He's doing this on purpose!_

"I'm sorry dear I will try not to embarrass you here."

_That ass would never say sorry to me I know this is some stupid act now!_

"Umm… can we start training now?"

"Of course Nara you three will start with your basic run around the village to get warmed up." When Shika and Yugao ran I went up to Itachi.

"I know what you're doing so stop it!" Itachi leaned over to nibble on my ear.

"You should hurry and catch up Sakura-dear; you wouldn't want the others to think you're getting special treatment now would you?"

_Stupid jerk._

I caught up to the others easily only to find shika giving me a dirty look.

"What?" I yelled at him.

"Sakura are you serious? Itachi out of all people!"

"What's your problem shika I think I have the right to go out with whomever I chose?" All of a sudden Shikamaru stopped running and grabbed my arm.

"You guys okay?" Yugao yelled from ahead.

"Go ahead Yugao will be there soon." Shikamaru yelled.

"Shika what are you doing let go of me!"

"No, listen to me Sakura I don't want you going out with someone like him."

"What do you mean someone like him? And who are you to tell me not to go out with someone?"

"Sakura you will only get yourself hurt being with him. I won't allow it!"

_ Like he has a say! HA!_

"I don't care Shika you can't force me from seeing him!" I said as I pulled my arm back and tried to run but instead got pushed to the ground with shika over me.

"Shika please get off!"

"No." He looked at me with hard eyes and ran his fingers threw my hair.

"Sakura I need you to listen to me for once okay?" his voice was so soft and smoothing.

"B-But shika-"

"Sakura I can't hand you over to that guy. Don't you know that you are mine?" Shika leaned down then quickly stopped when a kunai grazed his cheek making his blood drip on my cheek.

"Get off." I turned only to see Itachi giving Shika a death glare with his crimson eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Kay, so I wanted to have this out for Halloween but I didn't have it finished in time so happy late Halloween. Hope you guys like it. 3**_

_Previous_

"_Shika please get off!"_

"_No." He looked at me with hard eyes and ran his fingers threw my hair._

"_Sakura I need you to listen to me for once okay?" his voice was so soft and smoothing._

"_B-But shika-"_

"_Sakura I can't hand you over to that guy. Don't you know that you are mine?" Shika leaned down then quickly stopped when a kunai grazed his cheek making his blood drip on my cheek._

"_Get off." I turned only to see Itachi giving Shika a death glare with his crimson eyes. _

**Present**

When Shika got up he helped me off the ground and paid Itachi no attention. He slowly reached over and wiped the blood off of my face causing me to flinch and close my eyes.

"Sakura keep in mind what I said, I was serious." He said as he leaded over and licked the spot on my check that got stained with his blood. When he did this though, I could hear Itachi growl under his breath.

"I won't let you go so easily," He whispered in my ear.

"Practice ends early today go home!" Itachi said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. Shika just smirked and looked directly at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura."

"Here!" Itachi yelled as he threw me a pair of keys.

"Go home I will be there soon I need to tell Yugao to go home."

"Itachi-"

"Go Sakura we will talk about it later!"

"Fine."

_He didn't have to yell at me like that! It's not like I did anything. _I felt the tears forming in my eyes.

Before I went home I decided to take a walk to clear my mind. All of this new information was way too much to deal with Itachi getting jealous and Shika suddenly liking me. All of a sudden I bumped into someone and heard them yell at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I looked up to see exactly where I was.

"Damn it, why do I always end up here?"

"Were you planning to go somewhere else?" I heard Itachi's voice from behind.

_How does he do that, Just pop up out of nowhere?_

"What took you so long Sakura?"

_Where does he get off asking me this? I can take as long as I want!_

"Answer me." He growled in my ear.

"I just went for a walk!" I turned to see him glaring at me with an irritated look across his face.

"Sakura just go inside." I went inside like he asked but we were going to talk whether he like it or not.

_But what am I going to say?_

"…. Itachi?"

"What is it?" He practically yelled.

"N-Nothing just forget it." Itachi sighed and then came over to me and held me close.

"Tell me," he whispered in my ear while holding me close from behind.

"…I just wanted to see what was wrong."

"Sakura I thought that would be clear."

"No it's not so tell me!"

"Sakura, quit ANBU for me." I pulled away from him once he asked me this.

"I cant."

"Then you just want me to just let you go on missions and hope for your safety each time? And you're mistaken if you think I'm going to watch that Nara kid hang all over you."

"And you just want me to give up everything that I've worked for and it's not like I'm hanging all over him!"

"What am I going to do with you?" Itachi mumbled under his breath as he walked away from me.

"Itachi were not done talking!"

"hn."

"Itachi come back here!" I chased him to his room to find him in bed with his eyes closed.

"Itachi would you stop ignoring me?"

"Our conversation really doesn't need to go on any further."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"That's rich, Sakura do you have any idea what position you are putting me in?"

"If I'm so difficult Itachi then just leave me alone!" I yelled as I threw his keys back at him and stormed out of his house.

_That stupid jerk why can't he just talk to me? If he really wants me to put __him in a challenging situation then I will!_

Knock Knock

"COME ON IN!"

"Tsunade?"

"What is it Sakura can't you see I'm busy?"

_You're just drinking!_

"Can I ask you for a small favor?"

"It's not anything bad is it?"

"Just a little revenge."

"Nothing too harsh I hope."

"Of course not Tsunade you know me."

"I feel bad for whoever pissed you off. So, tell me who's getting the punishment?" Tsunade said a bit amused.

"Itachi."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sasuke is coming in the later stories and I have plans for everyone hehehe so no worries.**_

**ITACHI'S POV**

Knock Knock

"COME IN!" I heard the Hokage yelled

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, maybe she had forgotten?

"Oh, Yeah… Shikamaru is going to be in charge this week."

"…"

"You can leave now Uchiha." She was serious?

"With all due respect Hokage, I would like to know the reason of this sudden change."

"Damn Uchiha's always making me give reasons! I'm the Hokage, is that reason good enough for you?" Sakura must have had something to do with this, I thought to myself. Why else would the Hokage do something so impulsive?

"Hn." I walked out of the Hokage's office before she could criticize me anymore.

**SAKURA'S POV**

When I got home from Tsunade's office I felt a lot better knowing that Itachi was going to get what was coming to him. I decided to reward myself with a nice hot bubble bath. However, five minutes into my bubble bath someone was pounding on my door.

"Ugh… I'm coming would you wait one min." I yelled aggravated at whoever it was disturbing me. I grabbed a light baby pink towel and went to see who was wishing for a death sentance. I looked out of my eyehole and saw Itachi standing there. I swear if we were in a cartoon you would be able to see steam coming out of his ears.

"What do yo-" before I could finish my sentence Itachi bombarded into my decent size apartment and shut the door behind him.

"Excuse you!" I yelled pissed that he thought he could do whatever he liked.

"Was that you that had the hokage pull that little stunt?" He asked holding back his anger.

"I have no idea what you are talk about. So, if you would leave now that would be great." I didn't expect Tsunade to act so fast.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth?"

"Ugh, look even if I was behind this there is nothing you can do now the damage is done." I didn't realize that I was smiling until Itachi grabbed me by the chin with his fingers and snarled at me.

"Just what in your right mind were you thinking?" Itachi yelled. I slapped his hand away from him and held onto my towel making sure it didn't fall.

"Get out," I yelled.

"Make me." With that he brought my chin back up with his fingers and gave me one of those hart melting smirks.

"If you don't get out right this second then I will-"

"You'll what? Sorry to tell you this _dear _but you don't look all too tough in just a pink towel."

"Yeah well you don't look all too tough picking on a girl in a towel!"

"You really know how to push my buttons don't you?" He said as he pushed me against my wall.

"I could say the same about you!" He just chuckled when I said this and began to nibble on my ear.

"I hope you enjoy this game you just begun," he whispered in my ear making me get goose-bumps from head to toe. I closed my eyes hoping he wouldn't see how he affected me and when I opened them he was gone.

"Tomorrows practice is going to be a long day," I said to myself as I thought of what I had in store for then.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry it took so long I got sick from my mom…ugh. I've noticed that I have been writing less and less so I decided to make chapter 14 a bit longer for all of you. Also I will be coming out with a lot more post on thanksgiving break. With all of that said, thanks to everyone that has been keeping up with Itachi's weakness. I haven't been the best at posting like I should. Love all of my readers and reviewers.**_

_Previous_

"_You'll what? Sorry to tell you this dear but you don't look all too tough in just a pink towel."_

"_Yeah well you don't look all too tough picking on a girl in a towel!"_

"_You really know how to push my buttons don't you?" He said as he pushed me against my wall._

"_I could say the same about you!" He just chuckled when I said this and began to nibble on my ear._

"_I hope you enjoy this game you just begun," he whispered in my ear making me get goose-bumps from head to toe. I closed my eyes hoping he wouldn't see how he affected me and when I opened them he was gone._

"_Tomorrows practice is going to be a long day," I said to myself as I thought of what I had in store for then._

_Present_

When I woke up I felt horrific. I had gotten no sleep what so ever the previous night thanks to Itachi. Why did he have to get so close yesterday? And that thing he did with my ear, God! It's all I could think about that night. He was even haunting my dreams!

_**Get yourself together girl!**_

_Oh and just where have you been?_

_**That doesn't matter what matters is you showing that Uchiha who's boss! So, get your lazy ass up and get to training.**_

_You're right and plus how bad could Itachi be? Shika is in charge now he won't let anything bad happen._

_**That's right now go get ready before you're late!**_

_Ahhh what am I going to wear I left my training clothes at Itachi's._

_**Time for plan B then! DRESS TO IMPRESS! **_

_What? Are you crazy? I can't do that it's training. _

_**Yeah and you need as much training in the wardrobe department as you can get.**_

_SHUT IT INNER! Ugh I guess I'm going to have to call Ino-pig. _

As I called Ino-pig I made my way to the kitchen to make myself a tuna fish sandwich.

"Hello?" I head Ino say annoyed over the phone.

"Yo, Ino-pig I need your help!"

"Sakura this better be something Important Sai is on his way over here!"

"Oh how is that going?"

"I swear he better be glad he looks good or else I would have dumped him by now. Now, stop avoiding what you were going to ask and spit it out already."

"Well you see I need help picking out what to wear for training." I hated asking Ino-pig for help because she would just rub it in my face somehow.

"NANI? Is this really Sakura that I'm speaking to?" Ino-pig yelled.

"It's just that I don't have anything to wear." I said annoyed and aggravated with her already.

"What happen to you regular training clothes?"

"I accidently left them at Itachi's place." …Ooops damn it, damn it, damn it I hope she did catch that!

"NANI how don't tell you slept with him!" Of course she heard it.

"Of course not I'm not you!"

"The only reason I haven't slept with that sexy beast is because he's mister tin man."

"You tried to sleep with him?"

_Stay away from him!_

"Of course but no matter what I wore he just ignored me and that's exactly why I gave up on those Uchihas."

_Good!_

Wait what am I saying? Stupid inner.

"Ino, could you just help me with an outfit?"

"Sure thing Sakura but first you need to spill all of your little secrets."

Ugh I was running late and all thanks to Ino-pig. She talked my ear off so much and what's worse is she thinks Itachi has the "hot's" for me. I felt kind of naked running my way to training. Ino ended up coming over and picking me out something to wear. I had on black volleyball style spandex shorts, a hot pink workout bra, and a white shirt that stopped right above my bellybutton.

When I arrived to practice the tension was so high you could cut it with a knife.

"Just because I am captain Sakura doesn't mean you can be late!" Shika yelled.

"Hn." Came from Itachi it was more of a laugh than anything.

"Sorry Shika."

"Sakura I would appreciate it if you could show me some respect." Shika said as he glared at me. I didn't say anything I knew nothing good would come out of my mouth if I spoke.

"Perhaps we should start training now? Seeing as you had us wait for one person and in the end do nothing." Itachi said trying to start something. Shika just looked at Itachi with a deadly look and turned to me.

"You will run Konoha after training is over is that understood Sakura?" Damn you Itachi you'll pay for this!

"No problem."

"Very well then today you will be following my orders and doing what I say is that understood Uchiha?" Shika put the emphases on Itachis name and simply glared at him.

"Hn." Was all Itachi answered.

"What is all of this about?" Yugao asked me whispering.

"Tsunade let Shika become the team leader for the week."

"I wonder what would possess her to do such a thing."

"Hehehe beats me" I said rubbing my head like Naruto.

"Sakura, Itachi, Yugao you will all begin my series of test if you cannot complete them with in twenty minutes you will stay after until you complete it in ten! Oh and the last one to finish will also stay after." At this Itachi smirked and we began.

We went through Shika's obstacle courses with easy task but as we went further it got harder and I began to get even more tired. Shika did the courses with us to show us that it should be easily completed. We came up to the aiming post Itachi stayed behind Shika to outdo him in every obstacle course.

"It looks as if my aim is superior to our captains along with other things."

"Troublesome Uchiha's." Shika mumbled as he went ahead. Once Shika went ahead I noticed that I was the last one.

Crap! I thought to myself as I sped up passing Itachi. However, when I passed him all of a sudden I felt the earth leave from my feet and my face hit the dirt.

"I would get up if I were you wouldn't want to be last dear."

"Stupid jerk!"

By time we were all finished with the course me and Yugao were covered in dirt. I ended up falling on her went Itachi tripped me. I didn't get last like he wanted. Unfortunately, Yugao had to stay after.

"Next we will be training in groups of two and switch ever two minutes if you do not switch properly then you will end up making the person behind you stay after an extra ten minutes after training."

"This will be fun." Itachi whispered in the crook of my neck.

"It's going to be fun kicking you ass!" I said right when Shika told us to begin. All of a sudden Itachi turned on his sharingan and just stood there waiting for my attack. I ran at him with full speed and went to reach for my kunai when I realized that I was wearing my pouch.

_Damn Ino making me leave my kunai pouch. _

I focused chakra in my hand and released it in pinpoint timing hitting him in the stomach. All of a sudden he disappeared and ended up behind me holding both of my wrists.

"Sakura no need to be so violent."

"SAKURA UCHIHA ! I swear I have been yelling time for like a minute." As soon as Yugao yelled this Itachi let me go and I fell, again. 

**Itachi vs. Shikamaru**

"It's about time you got here Uchiha I was beginning to wonder if you were scared."

"Hn."

"Be careful Uchiha there are lots of shadows today." Shikamaru quickly created hand signals and quickly caught Itachi inside of his trap.

"I think I'll just keep you here for a minute he."

"Think again." Itachi said from behind. Shikamaru quickly created his Shadow sewing technique and had a hold on both Itachi's.

"You may be fast Uchiha but not fast enough."

"You may be smart Nara but clearly not smart enough" Itachi said from a different direction. Once Shikamaru looked at Itachi he turned on his sharingan and smirked.

"Got you." Shikamaru knew what he meant by this. If Itachi had been serious he would have been caught in his Mangekyo.

"Time! For this love of, why is it only me having to stay after?" Yugao yelled.

"Don't worry Sakura is will keep you company." Itachi said giving Sakura a smirk.

"That's it I'm leaving I can't deal with you guys." Yugao left angry and in a hurry.

I ended up being the only one that stayed after running all of Konoha. When I was finished running I noticed that someone familiar was waiting for me.

.

.

.

"Sasuke?"

_**AHH Okay I know sucky cliff hanger but deal with it. I know that Shikamaru is OCC a lot in my story but I find this shika so cute even though he's getting a bit bossy. I'm really surprised that I finished this today I didn't think I would have this much free time so you guys can thank my economics teacher for letting us out early. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Woop! another chapter finished. Enjoy_**

_**Chapter 15**_

_Sasuke?_

….

As I came closer to the figure that looked like Sasuke I saw that it really was him and not just a figment of my imagination.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" He just glared at me like I was stupid. Just great another Uchiha to deal with.

"Hokage want you in her office." He said before leaving.

_Ugh what now?_

Once I got to Tsunade's office I noticed that Yugao, Shika, Itachi, and Sasuke were all there waiting for me.

_What the hell is going on?_

Shut it Inner!

"Good now that your all here we can begin."

Begin what? I thought.

"Yugao has requested to be put on a different squad because she cannot handle all the bickering between you three." Tsunade looked at me, Shika, and Itachi.

"Therefore, Sasuke and Yugao will be switching teams so that I do not have to find a replacement at such short notice."

"Hn." Sasuke gave Itachi a glare to which Itachi simply smirked to.

"Oh and Itachi you will continue being team captain turns out that the sake someone offered me was just water." Both Tsunade and Itachi scowled at me. Shikamaru looked at Itachi and Tsunade and immediately knew what I had done.

_Great now there all mad at me._

Tsunade took a quick shot of her sake and dismissed all of us. Once I was out of the room I knew that I would have a lot of explaining to do to shika.

"Sakura we need to talk now." Shika walked away from the others expecting me to follow. I desided it was best not to look at Itachi seeing as his face would just reveal anger.

"Shika wait up." As soon as I said this he turned around and gave one of Itachis aggravated looks.

"Why would you do something like that Sakura?" He looked so hurt and disappointed in me.

"Shika I'm sorry I just wanted to get Itachi back and I wasn't thinking."

"…..Troublesome women." He muttered as he turned to walk away. I grabbed onto his hand making him pause.

"Shika please forgive me."

"Yeah yeah whatever I just wish I could have been captain for a bit longer, Itachi makes us run too much." I laughed at this glad that Shika wasn't upset with me.

"Sakura let's go." I heard a familiar voice demand.

"You should go if you want to survive tomorrows training, but Sakura."

"Yeah shika?"

"You better make it up to me for that trick you pulled."

"Sure thing." I gave shika a kiss on the check and left.

"Let's go." Itachi said once I came over to him.

"Go where as far as I'm concerned I'm going home."

"And as far as I'm concerned you're not, now let's go." He said as he grabbed my hand and lead me to his house.

"Itachi why are you still mad? You got what you wanted didn't you?" I asked him as he opened the door then not even hold it open for me.

"Hn."

"Then why are you being such a jerk."

"I am being no such thing."

"You just let the door hit me in the face you didn't even hold it open for me!" I yelled at him. He looked apologetic but then his expression turned to irritation.

"You have a Nara to open doors for you now, why should I?" He said sitting on the couch.

"Are you serious Itachi?"

No answer.

"Itachi stop being so jealous!" As soon as I said this he pulled me down on his lap and grabbed my face with his hand.

"OUhhhh Itachiii it hurts!" I tried to pull his hand away from my cheeks because he was squeezing them so hard.

"These lips are mine and I don't want to see you doing anything else with them besides eating and drinking, is that understood." I wasn't going to let him tell me what to do!

"Sakura you are already in trouble for that little stunt you pulled I suggest you nod you head in agreement but for I get even more upset."

"I knew you were jealous." I said trying to give him one of his own smirks but failed seeing as he held my cheeks.

"Sakura" he growled.

"Okay okay I understand." He brought his lips to mine and then quickly pulled away with a disgusted look.

"What now?"

"You smell."

"It's your fault!" I said pouting. He pulled me even closer and pushed the loose hair out of my face.

"Do you want to take a shower?"

"I don't have my own soap."

"Just use mine." He said nibbling on my ear.

"Itachi but I don't have anything to wear when I get out."

"I don't mind." He said giving me that smirk I love.

"Itachi!"

"You can wear something of mine. Now go jump in the shower before I bathe you myself." I quickly got up and went to take a shower. I jumped in the shower and turn the water as warm as it would get without actually burning me. I heard the bathroom door open and was glad that I hadn't gotten undressed yet.

"Don't use all the hot water Sakura I need to shower as well. Itachi said as he shut the door behind him after exiting.

When I finished washing up with his soap, which smelled like fresh rain, I saw that I had forgotten something very important. Damn Itachi I know that he knew I forgot it too.

"Itachi!" I yelled.

"Do you need something?"

_Asshole you know I do!_

"I need a towel just throw it in here."

"Come to the door and get it." I stepped out of the shower and hid behind the door.

"Itachi give me the towel." I reached out my hand but he just opened the door all the way and walks in.

"Itachi what the heck!"

"Come here." He said as he held out the towel. Embarrassed I went to him trying to cover myself and walked into the towel. I saw his eyes look over me as I walked over.

"Have a good look!" I said pissed.

"Yes but it would have been better if you weren't coving yourself with your hands the whole time."

"Jerk!" He laughed when I said this.

"Go get dressed and sleep. I put some clothes on my bed." When I walked into his room I saw a long black dress shirt and a pair of pants on the bed. There was no way I was going to fit into his shirt let alone his pants. I took the shirt and put it on it worked like a pair of shorts and pants for me. So I left his pants sitting there.

When Itachi came out of the shower he was wearing just a towel had looked like he had dried it with his towel. He saw me looking him over and grinned.

"I see that you like what you see as well." I quickly looked away embarrassed. He grabbed his pants that I didn't put on and went back into the bathroom to change into something. When he came back out he had the towel around his neck and was coming to the bed until there was a knock at the door.

"Ugh."

"I'll get it!" I ran to the door as Itachi followed behind me. When I opened the door I didn't expect to see the person that was standing there.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question Sakura and why are you in my brother's clothes?"

"Sakura go to bed I will talk with Sasuke."

"…O-Okay."

"Sakura."

"…Y-Yes?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Itachi pulled me in and kissed me on my lips but not before giving Sasuke a look that said _she's mine_.

"Get to bed."

I went off to the room but not before hearing Itachi.

"What do you want?" He said with the harsh voice he uses with everyone else.

**_Please review (on knees begging)_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Did you guys miss me? lol Sorry I was gone for so long. Not gonna tell you guys why but I am going to let you know that I'm back sorry for the long wait. Enjoy **_

_**Itachi's POV**_

"What do you want?" I said as I stared down at my foolish little brother.

"What is Sakura doing here?" He asked even though he knew exactly what she was doing here.

"I thought you had heard little brother, I have claimed Sakura for myself. Now, I'm not going to ask you again what are you doing here?"

"Father wants to remind you of the meeting you have tomorrow with the council."

"Tell father that I have not forgotten." He stood there staring at me instead of leaving like I would have liked him to do.

"Leave," I said harshly hoping that fool would get the hint. He had turned to walk away and then turned around with a pathetic look upon his face.

"Why her?" He said his voice cracking a bit.

"I do not have the time nor do I want to explain to you why I want her." He looked at me with a shocked look on his face.

"They won't allow you to have her. She would be better off with me."

"You couldn't handle her, now leave."

"Hn."

Finally he had left. I went to the room to find Sakura sleeping huddled up with all of the covers.

"You're going to have to share those covers you know." I told her while watching her smile with her eyes shut tight. She began to snore after I mentioned the sharing.

"Sakura, you are the worst actress ever." With this she opened her eyes and began to pout.

"I have been told im not too bad" she argued.

"Then that person didn't want to hurt your feelings." I slide in bed and pulled sakura into me for her body warmth.

"What did Sasuke want? Was it something important?" She was about to ask a million more questions until I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up a bit.

"He came with a message from my father about a reminder." She looked at me confused and then remove my hand from her mouth.

"That was a long time for just a reminder."

"There was a lot to be reminded of." She looked at me like I had just fed her a bunch of lies. Which I didn't I just didn't tell her everything. It was pointless to tell her that my foolish little brother wanted to know about us. Or, really why she was with me instead of him.

"Sure." She said turning away from me and pretending to sleep again.

"Sakura."

"What?"

"If you wear what you wore to last practice again I will lock you up in my house and you will never see the sunlight again. Is that understood?" She flipped over to look at me in the eyes.

"Ha…I will wear whatever I want. Do you understand me Uchiha?" I loved when she challenged me.

"No, clearly I do not understand. However, I understand that you like to challenge me every other minute."

"Itachi I can wear what I want!"

"Oh, so it's back to my first name again."

"Itachi!" I was happy that I could frustrate her so easily.

"Shh.. I will let you wear what you want when you are with me, but for practice wear more clothing fare enough?"

"No." she said pouting.

"Too bad." I pulled her in and kissed her big forehead before falling asleep with her in my arms.


	17. AN

Hey you guys i just finished my last final exam for college and I don't start again till January! So this means I can focus on writing more. I ended up failing this last class, missed a C by a point! Oh well nothing I can do but move on. Anyways, I just wanted to let you all know that I will be posting more often now. Thanks for being so patient. Love you guys! See you next chapter.


	18. Chapter 17

**Enjoy **

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up to find Itachi holding me tight and a worried look upon his face. He must be having a bad dream I thought to myself as I kissed his creased eyebrows. Ultimately, this woke him up.

"Sakura," he almost sounded frightened.

"I'm here it's okay," I said running my fingers threw his hair. With this he sat up and looked at the time.

"Get dressed." He ordered as he got out of bed. Back to his old self in no time .

"Why, we aren't even training today?"

"Sakura stop whining and go get dressed we are going to meet up with my parents."

I froze once he said this. There was no way I was ready to meet his parents. Shoot I had never even been in the Uchiha area before. They don't even let out anyone who isn't an Uchiha inside, except the Hokage of course.

"Why are you just standing there go shower."

"B-but Itachi, I can't. What if they h-h-hate me?" Itachi immediately pulled me into his chest and made me look up at him.

"I will be there with you there is no need to worry."

"B-B-but"

"Shhh," he cut me off with his lips pressed to mine.

"You will do fine," he whispered in my ear. "Now go get ready!"

I jumped in the shower letting the hot water relax me as well Itachi's soap that smelled so much like him. I was happy that Itachi wanted me to meet his parents but I wasn't so keen on actually having to go see them. I didn't want to do something stupid and make a bad impression. After thinking about 101 ways things could go wrong I finally got out of the shower. When I stepped into Itachis room I found him half asleep with a pair of new clothes in his hand.

"Itachi?"

"…" No answer. I went over to the bed and grabbed the clothes from his hands. I guess I could let him sleep as I finish getting ready.

Once I was finished putting on the outfit Itachi got me I looked in the body mirror and noticed it was actually really cute. The blouse was matched my green eyes while the skirt stopped at my knees and was all white with a small pink flower at the bottom.

When I came out of the bathroom I saw that Itachi was awake and looking at me with lust in his eyes.

"It fit's you very well." I blushed when he said this

"When did you get it?" I asked curious.

"When you were sleeping I thought that you would like something nice to wear for our day with my parents."

"Thanks," I said hugging him tightly.

"Let's leave."

When we got to the front Uchiha gates I stopped.

"Let's go." He pulled my hand but I stayed where I was my feet practically glued to the ground.

"What's wrong?

"I can't do this. I've never set one foot inside the Uchiha gates what if I get in trouble?" Itachi just stared at me like I was stupid. Well, I guess I was kind of being stupid.

"Sakura if you want I could just drag you inside maybe then if they stop us you won't get in trouble because I'm forcing you." I could tell that he was trying to hold back from laughing.

"Itachi's that's not funny, I'm serious!"

"So am I, now let's go before we are late." I didn't move even though I knew he would really drag me if I didn't start moving soon.

"Here," he held out his hand for me to hold. "Hold my hand and everything will be okay." I smiled at him took his hand to enter through the gates.

Walking through the Uchiha compound was actually nice. It was just like inside the village but a bit nicer. Itachi had stopped at a food stand to get me something to eat when he saw me eyeing it down.

Everything had seemed so perfect until we came up to a house that was bigger than any other house I had ever seen before. I stopped when we got to the door and pulled Itachi's hand away from the door.

"Are we going to go through this every time you are scared?"

"You're such a jerk!" I hissed under my breath and with that Itachi knocked on the door and gave me a smirk. I was about to yelled at him when all of a sudden the door flew open to reveal a pissed off Uchiha.

**Hahaha hope you guys liked it! So who do you guys think is the pissed off Uchiha? **


	19. Chapter 18

When I saw Fugaku Uchiha glaring at me up and down like he disapproved of me I immediately went to go for Itachi's hand, but thankfully he grabbed mine before I could even move.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or come inside," Fugaku said while looking only at me.

"If you would kindly move then we could enter," Itachi said in an ill-mannered tone. Fugaku just hissed under his breath and walked inside the enormous house. We walk for a while in silence before we got to a room with only a table and some chairs. It almost reminded me of a meeting room. Right when we had all taken a seat Fugaku began to speak.

"I thought you understood that I wanted to meet with you alone today and discuss family matters Itachi?" Fugaku said giving me a dirty look.

"Yes, and I figure I would bring Sakura seeing as she will become family very soon." Itachi gave my hand a squeeze and smirked my way.

"What is this you dare say something so preposterous and at important time none the less." I jumped when Fugaku had banged his hand on the wooden desk.

"Weather you wish to believe this is silly or not is not my concern. However, Sakura will become my wife weather you like it or not. Now, if you will please get mother so I can introduce her. We will talk about the council another day." Fugaku snorted and left the room. Once it was just me and Itachi in the room I let go of his hand and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Oh, getting bold now are we?"

"So I'm going to become you wife am I?"

"Yes," He said looking away and speaking all too confidently for someone that didn't even ask me if I wanted to marry him or not.

"How do you know that I'm going to be your wife if I never said yes?" This caught his attention and he looked at me like I told a bad joke.

"Sakura I know that you will say yes there is no need to ask."

"Oh really?" I was just about to give him a piece of my mind when his mother walked in. She had beautiful long black hair and black eyes just like Itachi's. She wore a purple dress with a cooking apron over it. You could tell that she was an Uchiha.

"Itachi dear is it true you and this young woman are going to get married? I'm Mikoto you can call me mom dear." Itachis mother kept going on without stopping for a breath.

"Mother, Sakura will gladly answer all of your questions if you would allow her." Itachi said making his mother gasp and realize that she was going on and on.

"Oh im so sorry dear I didn't realize that I was asking so many things at once. Oh, but you have to tell me when the wedding is, if you don't have a set date I could set everything up for you two dear. I'm sure Itachi wouldn't mind." Itachi had such a smug look on his face I wanted to kick him from under the table.

"I don't think that would be necessary. You see, Itachi hasn't quite asked me yet so I will be waiting for him to get over his pride and ask me." His mother looked like she was going to kick him from under the table now.

"Itachi Uchiha!"

"Mother I don't need to waste my time asking her when I know what the answer will be. What more could she possibly ask for"

"Just like your father. Don't worry dear, my son will come around." That very moment Sasuke walked in.

"Oh it's Sasuke! I bet that he would have no problem asking for your hand in marriage." Sasuke stopped where he was immediately and turned to look my way giving me one of Itachi's smirks.

"That's enough mother."

"No, I think that's a great idea! To have a Uchiha ask for my hand in marriage what more could I ask for right Itachi?"

" I would be more than happy to take your hand in marriage." Sasuke said pissing Itachi off even more and then he did the worst possible thing that he could have done. Sat next to me at the table and gave Itachi a cocky smirk.

**Well, that's all for this chapter. Hahahahaha **

**Now on the 25****th**** I will give you guy's an amazing present of your choice! How amazing is that? However, I do request that you guys keep it simple and don't make request that I can't obviously commit to. Things such as a car, a house, writing a fanfiction of Itachi and Kisame, sorry but I won't do that one! But just tell me what you guys want okay ;)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Merry Christmas Everyone! Okay so I have finished one chirstmas gift for wingchan7 and its on my page if you guys want to read it. Also for misfitgirl92 I will try my best to make a ItaKis crack fic. Let's see oh there is Jennii Marie I tried my best to make a long chapter but I couldn't so my next post will make a super duper long one! Umm and Mischa Rowe I actually took your Christmas present into consideration. However, I don't want to rush things with the proposing but I promise that he will ask her very soon. Hope you all have a great Christmas! **

**Itachi's POV**

My mother knew exactly what she was doing when she asked Sasuke about taking Sakura's hand in marriage. What's worse was that fool went right along with our foolish mother. I swear sometimes I could just kill that woman.

"Ita-kun what's the matter?" Sakura said lying on the bed in my old bedroom in my father's house. She was the only one that has ever dared to give me a silly nickname like that.

"Tell me again how you got me to stay here for the night?" I said wondering how I got myself in this situation.

"Well your mother insisted and since I'm going to be the wife of one of you Uchihas I thought it would be nice to spend time with both you and Sasuke." She said hanging her head off the side of the bed.

"You little minx that is most certainly not how you convinced me, try again."

"Your mother insisted and your such a mommas boy that you naturally agreed?" she questioned even though she knew this wasn't the right answer either. There was a knock at the door before I could yell at her again. When the door opened it revealed the last person I wanted to see.

"Sakura, I was wondering if you would like to go into the village with me to pick up some things. It will give us a chance to talk and get to know each other a bit better."

"No," I answered for her.

"This is why we stayed Ita-kun." Sasuke gave me a questioning look when he heard the name. Damn that woman saying that name in front of him.

"Only because you would have stayed by yourself if I wouldn't have stayed with you." I said reminding her.

"I would have been here to keep her company big brother." Sasuke said smiling.

"Anyways, the answer is no so you can leave." I said wanting this day to just be over.

"I can answer for myself Itachi and Sasuke I would love to come." Sakura said while sticking her tongue out at me.

"Leave Sasuke I need to say a few things to Sakura before she runs off and plays with you." When Sasuke closed the door I stood above Sakura and held her chin up so that she would look at me.

"I don't know what game you are getting at but remember that he is not me and your lips along with everything else belong to me."

"Last time I checked we weren't married."

**Sakura's POV**

"You know he's going to be pissed when you get back." Sasuke said as he paid for the dango.

"I know." I knew that he would be mad at me when I got back but I didn't care he wouldn't be mad forever.

"So what are you going to do if he never proposes?"

"He's right about one thing I would still marry him even if he didn't ask but I really want him to. When I was younger I always imagined the love of my life getting down on one knee and asking for my hand in marriage but Itachi's not really that type a guy is he? Still it would be nice." I'm glad that I could talk to Sasuke about this I don't think anyone else would get it because they don't know Itachi the way I do.

"I believe that he will come around. You call him by a nickname without him saying anything that in itself is a miracle." Sasuke said with a small laugh.

"Thanks again for the talk Sasuke. Hey, what did you and Itachi talk about when you came to his house the day I was there he wouldn't tell me?" At this Sasuke stayed silent.

"Hey, tell me!"

"Umm you see we were kind of talking about you." He said rubbing his head like Naruto.

"Well, go ahead tell me everything you two said."

"I told him that I would be better for you because father would never accept his choice." Sasuke said as he turned red a bit.

"What! No wonder he doesn't want me around you. Why would you even say that you know how protective Itachi can be!"

"Actually, no I don't know he has never been that way towards anyone or anything before."

"Really?" I couldn't believe that Itachi was just that way with me and no one else.

"Really, this is how I know that he loves you so much even if he tries to hide it from everyone." Okay so now I felt bad for being so mean to Itachi all I wanted to do was go back and be with him.

"Do you think I'm pushing this asking thing too much? I mean I know that he loves me and I know that I love him."

"No, make him ask Sakura it's what us men are supposed to do Itachi is no exception." That made since.

"Sasuke, do you mind if we head back? I kind of miss him already." Sasuke gave out this snort and turned the other way.

"Let's go then you two love birds can't be apart for even on day can you?" I laughed at the truth in his comment.

"I guess you're right."

**I know, I Know, too short. *sighs**


	21. Chapter 20

_**Ugh okay so I really don't feel like writing right now. I just got a job and not just one, oh no, but two! I'm so stupid! I have been super tired these past few days and I had to flippen work on New Year's Eve what the hay-ho? Anyways, happy New Year I don't think this will get to you guys today but I really hope that I can finish this by tonight. Love you guys thanks' for being understanding. **_

Enjoy

**Sasuke's POV**

Damn it Itachi was going to kill me! Sakura was in the hospital wing because of me. Wasn't she a healer couldn't she just heal herself? Why me?

_Flash back_

"_Sasuke, do you mind if we head back? I kind of miss him already." Sasuke gave out this snort and turned the other way._

"_Let's go then you two love birds can't be apart for even on day can you?" I laughed at the truth in his comment._

"_I guess you're right." All of a sudden there was a large crash._

"_What was that?" Sasuke said._

"_I don't know but we need to go find out before things get ugly." Once we got over to the building that had collapsed because of the crash the only thing that you could see was smoke and three red Akatsuki robes heading towards us._

**Present**

"Where is she?" Itachi looked ready to kill as he came into the hospital.

"No one is allowed to see her right now," I said as he walked past me towards the counter to get the documents that showed Sakura's room number.

"Wait I just said you can't go in!" When Itachi turned around his eyes were red and his face in a snarl. I walked behind him going into the room when all of a sudden he stopped. He stepped closer to sakura and placed a hand upon her face caressing it. This was the only time I had ever witnessed his gentleness. I never even knew he had a side that soft to him before.

"Ouch," I heard Sakura's voice groan as she woke up.

"Where am I?" Itachi took a hold of her hand immediately and was about to kiss her hand before she pulled back.

"What are you doing Uchiha and why are you here? Where are my parents?"

"What are you talking about Saukra-"

"Haruno, you don't know me well enough to call me Sakura so please don't!"

Uh-Oh

"Sakura you don't remember Itachi?" I asked.

"Of course I do hes your older brother Sasuke."

"Sakura please remember me."

"What did I tell you about my first name!...wait, did you just say please?" Itachi left the room quickly after Sakura said this.

AHH! Poor Itachi! I know this is short but im going to try and post a short one every day after work so that you guys aren't waiting for a super long one every week. Love you guys


	22. Chapter 21

**Enjoy**

They finally let me out of the hospital telling me the only problem was my memory and I would remember everything again with time. Sasuke stayed with me the whole entire time asking if I remembered anything at all about Itachi. I didn't know what he was getting at Itachi always kept to himself how he would have anything to do with me?

"Sakura right this way." Sasuke said trying to make me follow him.

"Sasuke just because I don't remember a few things doesn't mean that I don't remember how to get home." Hopefully he would let me walk myself home and I wouldn't need a babysitter.

"Um Sakura I don't know how to tell you this but…well-"

"Just tell me already!"

"You are staying with Itachi." No, no, no!

"The hell I am," I yelled. There was no way I was staying with someone just because they thought I needed looking after.

"… Sakura you really don't have a choice your apartment is sold and all of your things are at Itachi's." What, no why was this happening to me? I didn't want to stay with Itachi.

"Sakura, I'll show you the way," Sasuke said. When we were walking images started popping up in my head I had walked this path before. My head started throbbing and I couldn't help but to hold it.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Sasuke stopped and tried to look to see what was bothering me.

"It's nothing my head is just bothering me I keep imagining things."

"What kind of things?" Sasuke asked in a tone that seemed like excitement to me.

"I keep thinking that I have been this way before but that has to be wrong I never take this way."

"Saukra you're remembering! Keep on trying."

"I can't my head hurts too much." He looked disappointed when I said this.

"Let's get to Itachis." He said trying not to push me any further."

Once we arrived at Itachis place (or ours, I didn't really know) anyways once I arrived Itachi welcomed both of us in and said that Sasuke would show me were everything was and that he was going out.

"Whats wrong with him?" I asked aggervated that he just left. I didn't know why but it bothered me to see him just ignore me like that.

"He is just trying to hide his feeling Sakura, after all you two were practically engaged."

"I was engaged to him?" I yelled wonder what was wrong with the old me.

"Sakura you told me that you would have married him even if he didn't ask you to marry him."

"Well that doesn't sound like me at all."

"I know but believe me you said it."

"When will Itachi be back?"

"I'm not sure but make yourself at home. I'll leave you here to look around I think it would be good for you to try and remember something while I'm gone and Itachi's out."

"okay," I said to him as he walked out of the front door. When Sasuke left and I was by myself I looked for a room with a bed and decided to take a short nap before Itachi or Sasuke got back. When I finally laid down in the bed a something came to me. It was a smell, the smell of rain, I recognized it. I took a deep breath of the scent of rain and close my eyes and I saw images of me and Itachi.

"Is it coming back to you now?" someone asked. I looked up to see Itachi leaning on the door frame with a look of hope in his eyes.

"…." I was scared, I was remembering but I couldn't remember everything.

"You," I said realizing something.

"I have a name Sakura."

"No, I mean your scent, I-I need your help," I said scared of what I would do.

**Kay, hope you guys liked it. Love you all thanks for the reviews last chapter. **


	23. Chapter 22

_ENJOY_

_Recap: _

_When I finally laid down in the bed a something came to me. It was a smell, the smell of rain, I recognized it. I took a deep breath of the scent of rain and close my eyes and I saw images of me and Itachi. _

"_Is it coming back to you now?" someone asked. I looked up to see Itachi leaning on the door frame with a look of hope in his eyes._

"…_." I was scared, I was remembering but I couldn't remember everything. _

"_You," I said realizing something._

"_I have a name Sakura."_

"_No, I mean your scent, I-I need your help," I said scared of what I would do._

"Sakura are you okay?" Itachi asked me looking at me like I was crazy. I knew I wasn't crazy, his smell it was helping me remember.

"Itachi I need you." The look on his face was one of astonishment. He quickly came over to the bed and lead down towards me. Once he did this I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down to me.

"I don't remember everything but I know that you are mine Uchiha."

"Sakura you need to lay down and get some sleep." Did he think I was crazy or something?

"No," I said upset.

"Ita-Kun," I whispered as I remembered my nickname for him.

"Sakura how much do you remember?" He asked.

"I don't know everything is coming back so quickly I feel like my head is running." Itachi unhooked my hands from his neck and laid my head back on the pillows.

"You need to sleep we can talk once you wake up." He said as he began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" I didn't want him to leave. I needed him.

"Sakura I need to give Shikamaru Nara the information for the training he and Sasuke will be doing in our absence." I suddenly remembered the fight on a training ground with Itachi and myself.

"You tripped me," I yelled.

"Sakura please do me a favor and remember the whole situation."

What did he mean? I thought to myself.

"Goodnight Sakura," He said as he hesitated weather or not to kiss my lips and instead went for my forhead.

"Goodnight," I said as I slowly closed my eyes while watching him walk away.

When I woke up for my sleep it was completely dark and Itachi was sitting next to me on a chair while his upper half was bent over and silently resting on my lap.

"Itachi?" I said as I woke up when the events of everything that happened suddenly hit me.

"Itachi," I yelled waking him right up.

"Sakura your awake," He said in a relieved voice.

"Of course I am."

"You were sleeping for a good two days."

"Thank you for taking care of me Ita-Kun," I said while giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Do you remember me?" He suddenly asked bewildered.

"Yes and if my memory serves correctly then I also remember how worried you were… I'm sorry I worried you." I said hugging onto him tightly.

"It's fine. I'm glad you are back." He pulled my arms apart and looked at me with worry.

"Sakura?" he asked with what seemed like fear in his voice.

"what is it Itachi?"

"Marry me," It wasn't a question it was more of a demand. I knew that he would never straight out ask me, that wasn't like him at all.

"Of course," I said loving exactly the way he was and never wanting to change this arrogant man.

"I love you," he said as he whispered in my ear and nibbled on it.

"Ita-kun?"

"What is it?" He said as he bit my neck.

"nmmm… why?" I asked un able to get the rest of the words out of my mouth as began running his tongue from the nape of my neck to the end on the v neck t shirt I was wearing.

"Why what dear?" he said as he began to slide his hands up the side of the t-shirt. Managing to feel his way down as well.

"Why did you get rid of my apartment?" I said trying to stay serious.

"Do you not wish to live with me? I'll be sure to be extra nice." On queue he kissed me with passion and haste.

"mmm…Itachi." All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and Itachi groaned.

"Sakura get the door before I kill the person at it." I kissed my Itachi on the lips and left him to see who had a death wish.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

_**Kay hope you guys like it sorry im late with it and yeah I know it seems rushed and blah blah blah**_


	24. Chapter 23

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiosly wondering what Yugao Uzuki was doing at the door with some strange woman.

"I could ask you the same thing _Haruno_, where's Uchiha Itachi?" she said emphasizing my last name.

_Who the hell is she demanding to know where our fiancé is? _My inner screamed.

"Sorry Sakura I tried to stop her from coming but she insisted." Uzuki said as she gave me a look that said please forgive me.

"Who are you?" I asked to the girl with long blonde hair who was wearing a slutly black dress.

"Could you just stop being such a bitch and go get him!" she yelled at me.

"It depends, what do you want with him?" I asked making sure she told me what I wanted to know.

"Look here, I'm not playing some game of "guess where Uchiha Itachi is" with you. Now, I need you to be a good sport and get Itachi before I come in and get him myself. Do I make myself clear?"

Yugao looked like she was just about to say something but a voice behind me beat her to it.

"Perfectly, now I want you to understand something. Don't you ever talk to my fiancé that way again do I make myself clear?" Itachi said grabbing a hold of my waist and pulling me behind him.

"Itachi!" The girl yelled with excitement.

"Did I give you permission to use my first name. Uzuki get this girl out of my sight before I decide to torture her. Sakura come back to bed." Itachi said while shutting the door.

"No wait, how come you don't remember me?"

"You are not important, that is why, now leave."

_**Itachis POV**_

"What do you mean not remember?" Sakura asked the girl.

"I wasn't talking to you!" The girl yelled. . Great just great this girl was about to dig her own grave and didn't even know it.

"Well, I'm talking to you now you're going to tell me what I want to know, both of you." Damn this girl she was going to get both of us killed.

"If you must know I offered to bear Itachi's child when we were younger and I told him to wait for me."

"Itachi?" Sakura said in a voice that sounded like she would cry any moment.

"Sakura I paid no attention to this girl's wants or desires when we were younger. It is not my fault that she was foolish enough to wait for someone who had no interest in her what so ever."

"How could you be so mean? I waited for you for so long." The girl said crying.

"The only person that I love is the woman next to me, now leave!" I yelled hoping she would just shut up.

"I told you that this was a bad idea now leave them alone and just go home." Yugao said aggravated.

"Goodnight Yugao please do not bring anymore admirers around here." Why the hell did she bring her in the first place?

"Goodnight Uchiha sama, Sakura." She gave sakura an apathetic look and asked the girl to leave.

"I won't! Itachi I love you don't you understand?" She yelled at me almost attacking me with a hug but was slung back by my beautiful blossom.

_**Sakuras POV**_

The nerve of the girl, trying to throw herself at Itachi! Before she even had a chance to touch him I grabbed a fist full of her hair and jerked her back.

"Don't touch him!" I hissed.

_Damn girl you even scare me_. My inner said.

"I think it's time you left," Yugao said grabbing her arm and pulling her away from me before I did something horrible.

Once Yugao and that horrible girl were gone I gave Itachi an evil glare.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he said oblivious to the situation.

"Nothing!" why should I have to explain to him. Wasn't it obvious that I was mad because of that girl.

"Is it because of her?"

"No." I yelled. Once I did this he came up to me, pulled me into him, and lifted my chin.

"Haven't I told you not to lie to me before Sakura?"

_No, you haven't!_ My inner answered for me.

"Not that I know of, and plus I'm still getting my memory back."

"Sakura stop playing games with me you know I don't like it." He said as he nibbled on the edge of my ear and traced my lips with his thumb pads. I hated it when he did that! It always made me feel so weak and with him I needed all the strength I could get.

"Now, tell me the truth." He was too dangerous.

"y-yes," I whispered.

"Sakura you don't need to worry about anyone. I only have eyes for you my love. Now how about we take a nice bath?"

"Only if it's a bubble bath."

"But of course anything for my jealous fiancé."

**Okay that's all for now I think that the next chapter will be the very last and possibly the longest. I have enjoyed this long journey with all of you and I can't believe that I am going to finish so soon. All of my reviewers, readers, everyone your all awesome and I hope that my last chapter will be read with enjoyment. Anywho , thanks a lot for your support. Love yah all **


	25. Chapter 24

_**The end!**_

"Sakura come, I fixed us a bath." Itachi whispered in my ear as he held my waist tightly against his lower half.

"U-us?" I questioned wondering if he was serious.

"Yes, so come before the water gets cold." He said while nibbling on my ear.

"Ouch, Itachi that hurts." He had bit my ear! Quickly he turned me around and pulled me into his body while simultaneously pulling my chin up with his fingers so that I would look at him.

"Then get in the bath." He said as he ran his finger down my spine and planted kisses all down my neck. I shivered involuntarily.

"I-Itachi don't." I hissed weakly as he began to slowly migrate his hands under my shirt.

"You're mine, are you not?" he murmured in my ear.

"N-no I am my own person Itachi I-I don't belong to anyone!" I shouted getting more confident with my words. As soon as I said it I had regretted saying it. I could see the anger in his eyes and him reach for something.

"W-what are you d-doing?" I asked when I saw him reach for his kunai.

"You will learn how to be mine." He said bringing the kunai way too close for comfort.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"This." He said as he brought the kunai to my shirt and ripped it open.

"Hey that was my-" I didn't get to finish because I was pushed up against the wall with Itachi looking down upon me and playing with my bare stomach.

"Umm… I-Ita"

"Shhh… let me kiss my fiancé." He said as he lifted me up and brought me to the tub.

"Itachi I still have my shorts on!" Right when I said this he broke the button on my shorts and sat me on the edge of the tub to pull them off of me. He placed me in the tub once he finished removing all of my clothing and then began to strip himself.

"Wait!" I yelled hoping that he wasn't getting in the tub with me at the same time.

"What is it Sakura? My patience is wearing thin." He said about to unbutton his pants.

"You are getting in with me?" I heard him laugh once I asked this question.

"Sakura don't you remember all of the nights we spent together in this tub. You must not have all of you memory back yet."

"No, I don't remember that!"

"Then let me remind you." He said as he bent down to grab me by my hair and pull me closer.

"Sakura you really need to learn when I am lying to you."

"Y-y-you-" before I could even get a coherent sentence out he began to laugh. It was like music to my ears hearing him laugh so happily.

"You may take your bath on your own but you are mine on our wedding night. Is that understood?"

"…y-yes, but when are we going to set the date?"

"umm that would most likely be taken over by my mother. You will take time off from ANBU and plan it with her."

"Wait what do you mean me? Itachi why can't you take time off, why me?" When I said this he took a good look over my body and smirked.

_That damn perverted man!_

"I don't want you scratching that beautiful skin of yours."

"Itachi I can just heal myself!"

"Finish your bath I'm going to fix you some dinner."

"Wait!" I yelled not wanting him to leave me just yet.

"Sakura you do realize what you are doing to me, don't you?" I couldn't help but get red at his statement.

"C-can you…umm.."

"Sakura spit it out."

"Could you wash my back?"

"Is this an invitation into the tub?" He asked knowing damn well what I would say.

"No! J-just wash me." That said he took a rag and dipped it in the water and began going over my back slowly.

"Sakura…." he moaned. He didn't say anymore he just began to wash in places that did not count as my back.

"I-Itachi t-that is not my back!"

"You told me to just wash you."

"You knew what I meant Itachi!" Quickly I found myself being lifted from the large tub and a very naked body behind mine.

"Itachi You said you wouldn't get in!" He sat down I the warm water and sat me on top of his (naked) lap.

"I lied I told you to start learning when I am lying to you. Now let's finish with our bath." All of a sudden I felt the rag go over my bare nipples and down to my navel. I couldn't tell him to stop or keep going the only thing that was coming out of my mouth were moans and pleads. Without a word of warning Itachi took his hand away and began to just lie there and play with my hair.

"W-why'd you stop?"

"I told you, I will wait until we are married my beautiful blossom."

"Itachi?"

"Yes my love?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Loving me the way you do."

"Just wait until I show you just how much I love you." I blushed a deep red when he said this and laid my head upon his damp shoulder and closed my eyes to drift asleep.

Wa-la! I am ending it there I know that I could have gone into so much more detail and went on and on and on with this story but I felt like if I would have kept going I wouldn't know where else to end it. But I hope that all of my reviews and readers enjoyed the story and THANK YOU ALL so much for being with me to the end. I have to say I lost my inspiration there at the end but at least it is finished and I don't have to keep everyone in suspense. Love you all!


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay you big babies I have decided to do one more chapter then this is it. I honestly can't write any more for this story I lost my inspiration a while back ago but was fighting myself to finish it for you guys. So here we go.**

**Enjoy**

_**IPOV**_

"Sakura-"

"No what do you think you're doing don't come in yet!" she yelled as she slammed the door in my face before I could open it all the way.

"Here let me help you." Sasuke? Why was he in there with her?

"Just what in the hell are you two doing in there?" They were about to let me in weather they liked it or not! Just as I was about to go in Sasuke came out.

"She doesn't want to see you right now."

"I don't care." I pushed him aside easily. I had always been able to just push Sasuke out of the way it annoyed me just how weak he was even Sakura puts up better fights then him sometimes. Just I was about to get it I heard her lock the door, like that was going to stop me.

"Itachi Uchiha if you value your life then you will go back to the other side of the building and wait for me to walk down that damn aisle!" intolerable woman.

"Sakura I don't see the difference-"

"It's bad luck Itachi I don't want you to see me before the wedding."

"so your telling me I have to wait a whole hour before I can kiss my soon to be wife?"

"Sakura don't fall for it." I heard Sasuke say. That brat would get it.

"Sasuke let me talk to Itachi alone please and don't worry he wont see me before my walk." The hell I will I thought to myself.

"Itachi is he gone?"

"Yes, now get out here before I break down this door."

"Ita-kun don't you want to see me happy?"

'Fuck' she was going to play this game!

"Yes," I said softly knowing what would come next.

"Please for me wait a bit longer I agreed to let your mother and Sasuke plan everything for me so that they would not hound you. So, please, do this one thing for me Ita-kun."

Damn woman tricking me into letting her be.

"I will wait for you to walk down the aisle then before I can see you."

"Thank you Itachi."

"Oh so it's back to Itachi now that you have gotten your way Is it?"

"Ita-kun would you get Sasuke for me?"

"Insufferable woman."

_**SPOV**_

This is it.

"Sasuke do I look okay?" I can't believe I'm getting married. I only wish that my mom and dad could have been here for this day.

"You look beautiful."

"Are you ready?" Fugaku said as he came in.

"Y-Yes," I said as I tried not to cry.

"Sasuke leave us."

"Why is everyone kicking me out today?" he said as he left the room. When the door shut Fugaku came over to me and handed me a tissue.

"What is wrong? Are you not happy about marrying our Itachi?" Is that what he thought?

"Heavens no, nothing like that Fugaku I just miss my parents that all."

"Sakura you are about to marry my eldest son and I am about to walk you down the aisle I believe it is time that you started calling me father. About your parents I am a sore substitute for them but I can promise you that I will do my best to be here for you. I know that I haven't been the best father-in-law the past few days you will have to forgive me for my Uchiha traits."

"Fug- Father c-can I hug you? Just this once maybe?" I wanted to hug him and cry into his arms that moment might have been the only time where I had seen an Uchiha talk so much and use such caring words at that.

"Just this once." He said as I hugged him and felt that fatherly love.

"This is not to get back to Itachi do you understand me?" I couldn't help but laugh and then wonder what would Itachi think when I told him.

"Yes sir," I said giggling. I would most definitely tell Itachi that his father was not so cold hearted as he thought but I would make sure that he kept it a secret.

"You will make Itachi a very happy man that I am sure of Sakura and I am glad to know he will be marrying someone who can handle him." And with that we heard the music start up.

"I believe we are late for your walk."

_**IPOV**_

I hated waiting, I looked around and I saw everyone sitting and waiting patiently for the music to start up and for Sakura to walk down the aisle. I looked over and saw Naruto was wearing some crazy orange suit, Sasuke in his plane blue, and Shisui in is pimp outfit.

'Kami why in the world did I choose these three fools to be my men of honor?'

I look over to Sakura's friends and noticed they were just as bad. Hinata clearly opposite from Naruto, Tenten with her damn buns across from Sasuke, and the blonde hair girl named Ino was a perfect match for Shisui.

I kept my promise to Sakura and waited for her big entrance and when the music started up my heart began to beat faster. I hadn't beaten this fast even in combat. When the first verse of the music went by and she had still not come I could not help but to get outraged. Where in the hell was she anyways? I knew I should have seen her before the wedding so that I could give her more reason not to get cold feet.

_**SPOV**_

When Father had walked me down the aisle and I was making my way up to Itachi I could see that his eyes were red with anger. If only I could kiss him now so that he would calm down. I walked even further until I stood right in front of him and saw his eyes go pitch black. He looked like he wanted to eat me!

The priest began to speak and somehow I got lost in Itachi's dark eyes and next thing you know I heard him say I do.

"And do you Sakura Haruno take this man to hold, cherish, love and obey for this day forward till death do you part?" and with that I looked into his deep eyes and knew that I truly did love this man.

"I do." As soon as I said the words he harshly brought my face to his and kissed me passionately.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"Mrs. Uchiha you are coming with Me." he whispered in my ear as he picked me up.

"What about the ceremony?"

"I'm sure they can manage without us, _wife_."

**THE END **

**And with that I am finished, I hope that you all enjoyed it. Thank you all for your support. **


End file.
